The Pent Love
by Gunpla
Summary: LAST CHAPT.  Bagaimana kelanjutan nasib tokoh sampingan kita, 'Auel Neider' yang tiba-tiba dinobatkan sebagai "ayah ? " dari Stellar Loussier. Dan bagaimana akhir dari perasaan  si tokoh utama, 'Shiho Hahnenfuss' sesungguhnya?
1. Chapter 1

Yo yo yow~ my third fanfic

Lagi demen ma ni pasangan tapi karena di animenya ga terlalu di bahas, jadi aku bukin fanficnya aja...

Minta ijin ma Sunrise dan Yoshiyuki Tomino sensei! ^^ (Kenapa aku ga minta ijinnya ke si Fukuda?) KARENA dia telah membuat GSD GARING! dan merusak CITRA GUNDAM!

Maaf terbawa emosi ( "_ _)

Selamat menikmati fanficku yah~

* * *

"TENG... TENG..."  
Bel masuk berbunyi, Destiny Gakuen sedikit lagi akan menutup gerbangnya.

"Ukh, masa telat lagi..." Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sedang berlari dengan roti isi masih dimulutnya.  
"Bisa-bisa predikatku sebagai wakil ketua osis akan jatuh, dan aku bisa-bisa dipecat dari jabatan yang kubanggakan ini... Tidak! Ayo Shiho kau harus lari lebih cepat" Pikirnya lagi.

"Shiho!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Shiho muncul, Shiho pun berbalik, "Luna? Kau terlambat juga?"  
"Ehehe... Aku kesiangan gara-gara lupa buat bekal untuk Shinn dan Rey, kasihan mereka soalnya mereka ada perlajaran tambahan..." Kata Luna yang merupakan teman sekelas Shiho.  
"Oh, begitu, tumben sekali kamu terlambat nih..." Sahut Shiho sambil berlari. Luna hanya tertawa dan ikut berlari beriringan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Yooo~ Kalian telat 10 detik nona-nona~" Sahut Miriallia dari balik gerbang.  
Shiho dan Luna tampak ngos-ngosan, "Bisakah ijinkan kami masuk, kan cuma telat 10 detik" Kata Luna memohon dari balik pagar. Ini seperti Luna yang tampak sebagai tahanan di balik jeruji besi dan Miri sebagai petugas penjaga penjara*PLAK*  
"Maaf Luna-chan, peraturan tetap peraturan, bisa-bisa predikatku sebagai seksi sibuk dicabut..." Kata Miriallia sambil nyengir.  
"Ukh~" Luna hanya mengelembungkan pipinya, sedangkan Shiho tampak menghela napas pasrah.

Ruang Osis tampak sepi. Hanya ada 2 orang di sana.  
Shiho,dan si Ketua Osis... Yzak Joule.

Shiho berharap, yang ia takutkan tidak akan terjadi, dia tidak ingin jabatannya yang ia raih dengan susah payah dicabut oleh Yzak, karena ia sudah terlambat  
3 kali dalam seminggu, dan itu merupakan pelanggaran berat bagi Yzak, dan bisa-bisa mempermalukan Osis.  
"Shiho," Kata Yzak memulai pembicaraan. Wajah Shiho seketika berubah pucat, ia menggenggam erat tangannya. Sambil menunduk ia menjawab, "Iya ketua,"  
"Kau tahu kesalahanmu kan," Sambung Yzak. Shiho tampak diam, dia sedikit menatap Yzak, tatapan Yzak tajam dan lurus menatap ke arahnya, "I..iya aku tahu itu, maafkan aku..."  
"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kamu sering terlambat akhir-akhir ini, tak biasanya kamu seperti itu,"  
"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Shiho membungkuk. Yzak hanya menghela nafasnya tuk menahan amarahnya sendiri, dia tahu bahwa dia gampang terbawa emosi dan dia tahu  
bahwa Shiho adalah seorang wanita yang tak pantas untuk ia marahi, karena ia tahu perasaan wanita berbeda dari pria  
"Baiklah, tapi jika kau telambat lagi, tak segan-segan aku cabut jabatanmu!" Kata Yzak sambil berlalu.

Suasana pun hening, kini tinggal Shiho sendiri yang berada di ruang osis, matanya panas, ia mau menangis tapi ia berusaha tuk menahan  
ini merupakan pantangannnya untuk menagis, tanpa disadarinya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau melihat Shiho yang sedang sedih tersebut dari balik pintu.  
"Hah Yzak... kau sungguh terlalu..." ujar anak laki-laki tersebut. "Oh! Nicol ngapa... Uph!" Dearka yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Nicol tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena mulutnya dipaksa untuk tutup oleh tangannya Nicol.  
Mereka pun segera menjauh dari ruang Osis.

* * *

Sekian dulu pendek ya, tunggu ide baru nanti akan segera ku update! Lagi banyak tugas. tolong reviewnya ya


	2. Chapter 2

[Kantin]  
"Jadi begitu, si Yzak memang begitu wataknya," Komentar Dearka setelah mendengarkan cerita Nicol.  
"Iya tapi aku jadi bingung, Shiho kan baik padanya kenapa dia tega banget,"  
"Karena si Yzak dari sononya sudah di cetak untuk keras seperti itu," Komentar Dearka lagi sambil mengunyah makanannya.  
"Memangnya ada apa dengan Yzak dan Shiho?" Tiba-tiba Cagalli muncul.  
"Ah, kau, bikin kaget saja, untung acara makanku baik-baik saja~" kata Dearka bernafas lega.  
"eh, Cagalli-san, selamat siang!" Nicol segera berdiri dan membungkuk untuk mengucapkan salam.  
"Selamat siang Nicol, kau sopan sekali,"  
"Ahaha, itu karena Cagalli-san lebih tua 3 tahun dari ku..." "Dan hampir mendekati usia nenek-nenek" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang dengan seenaknya menyambung perkataan Nicol. Nicol yang terkejut segera melihat ke sumber suara yang tepat di belakang Cagalli, Nicol agak kesal dengan orang yang seenaknya tanpa Hak Cipta Pengucapan *halah* menyambung perkataannya.  
"heh! Siapa yang bilang aku ini 'mendekati usia nenek-nenek'!" Cagalli berbalik dan dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda bernama Shinn. "Aku yang bilang, kenapa? Sewot ya Atth..." "PLAK!" Shinn belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi keburu mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Luna tepat di kepalanya, "Auw! Sakit Luna!" "itu hukuman untukmu karena tak sopan pada senior, Cagalli kan seniormu, dan aku berhak memukulmu karena aku juga seniormu dan senior berhak menasihati juniornya yang tak tahu sopan," Ujar Luna sambil berkacak pinggang.  
"Ini bukan menasihati namanya tapi KDRT Kekerasan Dalam Ruang kanTin!" Sambung Shinn sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tak bersalah. "Terserah, itu juga untuk kebaikanmu kan?" Sambung Luna lagi, Shinn hanya manyun.  
"Bagus Luna, lain kali kau harus lebih ketat mengawasi bocah ini," kata Cagalli dalam hati sambil tersenyum ala Kururu *heh?*.

"hoi.. hoi.. kami dilupakan nih," Dearka dan Nicol berkomentar dalam hati.

Shiho berjalan gontai di sepanjang lorong sekolah, dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. "Haah... Kenapa aku harus terlihat tidak bagus di depannya..."  
Sambil berjalan, tanpa sengaja Shiho mendengar suara yang amat merdu, "Kayaknya aku kenal suara ini, dari ruang musik," Dengan rasa penasaran, Shiho mendatangi ruang musik dan ia melihat dua gadis yang berambut sama dan berwajah sama.  
"Ah, Shiho-chan!" kata salah satu dari gadis tersebut. "Oh Meer dan Lacus, kalian sedang apa jam segini di ruang musik? Bukannya sudah waktunya pulang?"  
"Kami sedang latihan menyanyi untuk perform kami Shiho!" Jawab Meer.  
"Oh, begitu, ok deh, met berlatih,"  
"Kamu sendiri ngapain masih di sini?" Tanya lacus. "Aku cuma ingin jalan-jalan sebentar," Jawab Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Hati-hati nanti ada HANTU lhoooo~~" Tiba-tiba Zora muncul di belakang Shiho lantas Shiho langsung kaget.  
"Kamu mengejutkanku!" Seru Shiho sambil menarik nafas panjang.  
"Kalau nggak mengejutkan bukan Zora namanya dong, Shiho..." Timpal Lacus sambil tertawa kecil. Zora hanya cengengesan.

"Ok! Besarkan volumenya Kira!" Seru Dearka "READY TO KARAOKE! YEAH!" Sambung Shinn.  
"Three two one GO!" hitung Athrun.  
"bokutachi wa mayoinagara tadoritsuku basho wo sagashitsudzuke kanashikute namida nagashitemo itsuka kagayaki ni kaete!...~" Kira, Shinn, Athrun dan Dearka bernyanyi bersama dan saling bergandolan.  
Melihat tingkah laku keempatnya Nicol hanya tertawa kecil sambil keheranan. "Lho, Yzak kamu nggak ikutan nyanyi?" Tanya Nicol yang tanpa sengaja melihat Yzak masih duduk sambil melihat-lihat daftar lagu. "Ga, Orang-orang nyanyi di sini kayak ga ada kerjaan saja," Jawabnya "Bukannya kamu juga ikut ke sini berarti sama juga dengan orang yang ga ada kerjaan..." Pikir Nicol dalam hati.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya Shiho~" Lacus pamit pulang kepada Shiho.  
"Ah, sampai jumpa besok," Balas Shiho sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Lacus dan Meer.  
Lacus dan meer pun berlalu, tapi Shiho merasa ada yang kurang.  
"Oh ya, dimana anak itu?" Katanya dalam hati sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, tapi yang dicarinya tak ada.  
"Kau mencariku?..." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut menutupi wajahnya muncul di belakang Shiho, lantas membuat Shiho kaget (lagi) *lihat chapter 2*  
"Ah... Kamu di sini rupanya, lagi-lagi kamu membuatku kaget Zora..." Kata Shiho sambil menghela nafas."Dan juga, kamu munculnya pakai aura seram pula, tampilan rambutmu yang menutupi wajah itu juga, cepat perbaiki!"  
Sambungnya, sambil tetap berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Zora hanya nyengir, tampaknya dia puas dengan hasil kerja isengnya.  
"Oh ya, kamu juga cepatlah pulang, hari sudah mulai larut," Ujar Shiho.  
"Aku nggak akan pulang kalau Shiho belum pulang," Jawab Zora dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Tapi... Aku masih ada kerjaan, sudahlah, kamu pulanglah duluan ya,"  
"Nggak!" Jawab Zora cepat, sekarang dia memasang wajah manyun.  
"Zora..."  
"Aku bilang nggak ya nggak, kalau aku pulang duluan nanti Shiho sendirian di sekolah yang besar ini!"  
"Tak apa Zora, lagi pula di sekolah ini kan ada penjaga sekolahnya, jadi tak masalah," Kata Shiho sambil menepuk pundak gadis berambut hitam sebahu di hadapannya tersebut.  
"Heh! maksudmu Yuuna sok keren padahal pengecut ntuh!" Kata Zora sambil mengerutkan dahinya.  
"Iya, memang sih dia selalu di dalam ruangannya karena ketakutan jika malam tiba, tapi setidaknya masih ada orang di sini selain aku kan?"  
"Haah~ iya ya aku nyerah, aku pulang deh, bye,"  
"Hati-hati di jalan ya," Shiho pun segera ke ruang OSIS. Zora sempat menengok sebentar, dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala.  
"Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa dengan Shiho, aku akan minta si Cagalli untuk lapor ke kepsek Uzumi untuk memecat Yuuna!" Tekad Zora dalam hati sambil menendang kaleng Coce Cole di dekatnya.  
"Auw!" Tampaknya kaleng yang ditendang Zora tepat mengenai kepala seseorang, orang (korban) tersebut pun berbalik ke belakang, penasaran,  
siapa yang dengan tega menendang kaleng Coce Cole (barang bukti) kepadanya.  
"Ah! Kau rupanya, kemari kamu!"  
"Hoeh! Ca... Cagalli! Gomen!" Zora (pelaku) terkejut dan buru-buru cabut dari tempat itu, dan Cagalli dengan segera mengejar untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban.  
"Ah! Caggalli, tunggu, jangan tinggalin aku!" Luna ikutan mengejar.  
Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran oleh 3 orang tersebut.

"Srek... Srek..." Tampak Shiho sedang membereskan tumpukan kertas kertas di ruang OSIS.  
"Kertas kertas yang sudah tak penting ini harus segera dibuang agar tidak menimbulkan debu," Tangan Shiho dengan terampil memilah-milah kertas yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Sesekali dia menggunakan kemoceng untuk membersihkan debu yang mulai menumpuk di meja. "Oh ya, tinggal 3 hari lagi sampai hari itu tiba, tapi aku masih bingung mau kasih apa padanya..."  
"Memangnya mau ada acara apa?" Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara dari pintu masuk ruang OSIS.  
"Heine! Dan... Nazuna? Kenapa kalian masih di sekolah?"  
"Kami tadinya dari ruang musik mau jemput Nicol, tapi nampaknya dia sudah pulang duluan, padahal kita sudah nunggu hampir 2 jam," Kata Heine menjelaskan.  
"Iya, kayaknya dia sekarang bersama Athrun, Yzak dan yang lain..." Sambung nazuna.  
"Oh ya, kamu sendiri kenapa belum pulang? Sudah jam 7 lho," Tanya Heine sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.  
"Ohh... Aku sedang beres-beres agar meja ini lebih rapi, lihat kan"  
"Ah, mejanya si Yzak ntuh, ngomong-ngomong soal Yzak, kenapa orang seperti dia bisa jadi ketua OSIS," Kata Heine sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Hush!" Nazuna memperingatkan Heine dengan menginjak kaki Heine.  
"Aih! memang betul kan, dia itu gampang marah lagi, kemarin saja aku dimarahinya habis-habisan"  
"Bagaimana nggak dimarahi, kamu kan bendahara Osis dan kemarin kamu bolos rapat kan"  
"Ukh..."

[Di tempat karaoke]  
"Hatsyiimm!"  
"Wah... wah... Yzak, kau kena flu ya?" Tanya Dearka "Nggak tahu, tapi kayaknya ada yang ngomomgin aku"  
"Itu karena kamu terlalu jutek jadi banyak yang bete sama kamu dan otomatis banyak yang ngomongin kamu~" Ujar Dearka iseng.  
Yzak hanya menatap tajam Dearka, dalam hati dia (sedikit) membenarkan kata-kata Dearka tersebut, tapi sifat gengsinya menyembunyikan perasaan tersebut.  
"Hei hei kalian berdua, mau tetap di sini? Sudah malam nih, kalian nggak pulang?" Tanya Athrun, nampak dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, begitu pula juga dengan Kira, Shinn, dan Nicol.  
"Ah, iya ya tunggu bentar!" Seru Dearka seraya membawa tas punggungnya sambil menarik kerah kemeja Yzak.

Mereka berenam pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang diteraingi oleh lampu jalan di sisi-sisi jalan, sambil melihat lihat toko-toko di kanan-kiri mereka. Samar-samar terdengar juga penyanyi-penyanyi jalanan yang sedang menampilkan aksi mereka.  
"Ohya Yzak, 3 hari lagi kamu ulang tahun kan? Kamu ada acara nggak?" Tanya Nicol memulai pembicaraan.  
"Hmm... Kalau aku sibuk ya nggak bisa, kalau aku nggak sibuk ya aku bisa" Jawab Yzak cepat dengan pandangan ke arah sebuah toko klontong di seberang jalan.  
"Heh! Bilang saja kamu nggak tahu, begitu aja repot!" Kata Shinn sambil melipat tangannya di dada.  
Pandangan Yzak kini teralih ke Shinn, dengan dahi mengkerut, "Diam kau rambut jabrik!"  
Yzak dan Shinn langsung beradu mata, nama kerennya eyes to eyes *ceilah*  
"Hei hei kalian berdua!" Athrun berusaha melerai, tapi mereka berdua tak menggubris.


	4. Chapter 4

OK! Maaf kelamaan UPDATE~ maklum, lagi sibuk-sibuknya mid test dan mau mempersiapkan UTS ==a

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview^^ Aku senang sekali.

Di chapter ini aku berusaha membuatnya dengan lebih baik, semoga saja ada perubahan... Di chapter ini aku belum menunjukkan inti ceritanya, hehe... Tapi pasti nanti aku munculkan kok!

Ok... Silahkan ke TKP! *Parto OVJ*

* * *

"Shihooo~"

Suara tersebut sudah tak asing lagi di telinga gadis berambut coklat yang sekarang sedang konsentrasi memilah-milah kertas-kertas penting dengan yang tidak penting (coretan).

Sambil menghela nafas panjang ia cuma mengatakan "ada apa?" Tampaknya ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara yang nadanya sedang merayu tersebut, ya,

rayuan yang khas ala Asagi.

"Ada apa lagi Asagi?" Shiho menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya dan berbalik menatap gadis berambut blonde bergelombang tersebut, sambil membetulkan dasinya dia menatap Asagi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei… Kenapa tampilanmu acak-acakan begitu? Tunggu! Kamu jangan-jangan melakukan itu lagi?" raut wajah Shiho yang semula tenang mendadak sedikit berubah, dahinya mengkerut.

Asagi hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan sedikit ujung lidahnya dan dia hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Ha~h… sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kamu jangan cari perkara dengan salah satu anggota dari kelompoknya Orga itu…!"

"Hehe, habis si Shani ngejek style baju seragamku, ya sudah tiba-tiba tanpa sadar tahu-tahu aku sudah menggamparnya~" Asagi menjelaskan sambil memakan kue yang ada di meja (ketua osis) Yzak, yang sengaja disiapkan Shiho sejak tadi pagi. Sontak Shiho merasa ng-eh.

"enak sekali makan tanpa seizin yang buat," Shiho menarik toples kue yang sedang dipegang Asagi.

"Tenang saja, Cuma sebiji juga! Aku kan nggak serakus yang kamu bayangkan."

Shiho menatap tajam Asagi yang sedang menunjukkan senyuman khasnya, ya, senyuman untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Shiho.

Shiho menarik nafas panjang, kenapa pagi-pagi begini harus berhadapan dengan Asagi, pasti sesuatu yang **"merepotkan" **yang akan dibawakan oleh gadis blonde ini…

"Baiklah, untuk apa kamu ke sini pasti ada sesuatu, kalau urusan berkelahi aku tak mau tahu, kamu urus sendiri, atau kamu suruh Mayura dan Juri yang ngeberesin, urusan minta pulsa juga aku tak mau kasih!"

Mendengar ucapan Shiho Asagi hanya diam dengan menunjukkan mulutnya berbentuk huruf O, tapi tak berapa lama cewek blonde tersebut hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha! Shiho… Shiho… Ternyata begitu, pantas wajahmu sudah menunjukkan ekspresi tak senang saat bertemu denganku tadi, tahunya kamu mengira aku akan menyuruhmu membantuku dengan masalahku yang sedikit ribet. Tenang aja, ini beda kok~"

"Ok, tapi pasti merepotkan juga kan!"

"Ahaha, menurutku sih nggak, Cuma aku hanya mau bilang, ini aku dapat info dari Nazuna."

"Nazuna? Anak kelas 1 dan asisten Miriallia di klub koran ya? Memangnya ada info apa?" Shiho mulai menghilangkan wajah tak senangnya, sambil meletakkan kertas yang dipilah-pilahnya tadi.

"Iya, begini, tapi ini masih simpang siur, aku juga belum cek kebenarannya, katanya nih, salah satu anak di kelasmu itu…" Asagi menunjukkan muka serius, sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya dia mendekat ke arah Shiho dan membisikkan sesuatu, "ada yang seorang kogal…"

"APA!"

"hei-hei santai aja kali…" Asagi menepuk pundak Shiho yang tampak kaget.

Shiho tak menyangka ada seorang kogal di Destiny Gakuen yang terkenal dengan anak-anaknya yang kebanyakan mematuhi aturan sekolah, dan tak berani berbuat macam-macam pada peraturan Destiny Gakuen.

Ya, dari 1001 peraturan Destiny Gakuen, nomor 5 "DILARANG BAGI SISWI BERPENAMPILAN KOGAL "

Shiho tampak tak percaya, apa lagi orang yang melanggar peraturan nomor 5 dari 1001 peraturan tersebut ada di kelasnya yang ia pimpin.

"Hoi-hoi Shiho, sudahlah nggak usah dipusingkan, lagi pula belum ketahuan guru-guru kok! Asal tak ada yang bermulut ember saja," Kata Asagi sambil sibuk memakan kue yang disiapkan Shiho untuknya, tanpa ia sadari orang yang diajak bicaranya tersebut sudah tak berada di sampingnya. Karena merasa tak dibalas omongannya, dia pun berbalik.

"Hei, Shiho. Kenapa diam…"

…...

"Cih! Sudah pergi toh,"

_Angin berhembus pelan, langit biru menunjukkan bahwa cuaca hari ini cerah, saat ini aku di kelas sendirian, yang lainnya sedang makan siang di kantin, karena aku tak lapar aku di kelas saja, sambil sesekali melanjutkan pekerjaanku membuat syal untuk Kira. Ini sebagai hadiah natal, tapi tak apakan kalau aku kerjakan mulai sekarang…_

"GREKK!"

Lacus menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menulis diary untuk melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas sebegitu kasarnya.

"Cagalli… Ada apa? Lain kali tolong, bisakah membuka pintu dengan lebih pelan? Kau membuatku kaget, apalagi aku sedang sendirian di sini." Lacus menghampiri Cagalli yang tampak ngos-ngosan sambil melihat sekeliling kelas mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

"Lacus, dimana Shiho? Atau kau juga tahu dimana Meer?" Tanya Cagalli pada gadis berambut pink yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ng… entah, Meer saat pelajaran pertama tadi sampai istirahat sekarang dia tak masuk kelas, kalau dipikir-pikir sudah beberapa hari ini dia jarang masuk. Kalau Shiho cobalah cari di ruang OSIS"

"Baiklah, thanks ya, maaf membuatmu kaget tadi, bye!"

"Eh! Tung…!" Lacus berusaha memanggil Cagalli tapi sayang gadis tomboy tersebut tak mendengar, dia berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang OSIS.

"Shinn~ Stellar minta tolong sama Shinn~" Seorang gadis bermata magenta menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang ngobrol dengan dua orang temannya, yang satu berambut pirang panjang yang satunya lagi berambut pendek berwarna merah keunguan yang tampak cemberut saat kedatangan gadis bermata magenta tersebut.

"Ada apa Stella?" tanya Shinn, pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, sambil memandang gadis yang di hadapannya.

"Ambilkan bola voli yang nyangkut di pohon itu dong, Stellar dan Auel berusaha mengambilnya tapi tak bisa," Jawab Stellar sambil menarik lengan Shinn menuju pohon yang dimaksudkannya, dan di sana tampak seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang melompat-lompat berusaha untuk mengambil bola voli. Dua orang teman Shinn yaitu Luna dan Rey mengikuti Shinn menuju pohon yang dimaksud Stellar.

"Auel~ Ada Shinn, mungkin Shinn bisa membantu juga~" Seru Stellar. Pemuda berambut biru yang ternyata bernama Auel langsung berbalik dan melihat Stellar, sambil tersenyum, dan dia melihat di samping Stellar seorang cowok yang termasuk di daftar sekumpulan orang yang dibencinya. Sontak dia menghilangkan wajah tersenyumnya dan memasang wajah tak suka.

"Hei, Stella! Kenapa harus dia yang kamu minta bantuan?" Auel mulai berkacak pinggang, raut wajah tak sukanya makin kentara. Dia memandang Shinn dengan rasa benci.

"Soalnya, Stellar tahu pasti Shinn bisa membantu Auel~"

"Lalu aku di suruh apa nih?" Tanya Shinn to the point.

"Stellar ingin, Shinn menggendong Auel di bahu Shinn agar Auel bisa mengambil bola voli itu, Shinn bisa kan? Stellar tahu Shinn pasti bisa!" Ujar Stellar tersenyum polos, ia tak menyadari bahwa Shinn dan Auel yang sudah saling membenci sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, tapi kini mereka disuruh dengan senyum manis seorang Stellar untuk bekerja sama hanya untuk mengambil sebuah BOLA!

Auel dan Shinn hanya terdiam, kalau mereka tak mau Stellar akan sedih, maklum voli adalah satu-satunya olahraga kesukaan Stellar.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Shinn merelakan bahunya di naiki oleh Auel. Dan Auel mau tak mau merelakan (maaf) bokongnya untuk diletakkan di bahu Shinn.

Luna dan Rey tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya tersebut.

Akhirnya sekarang bola voli yang diminta sudah ditangan Stellar.

"Terima kasih, Shinn dan Auel!" Shinn membalas ucapan Stellar, sedangkan Auel hanya mengangguk.

"Pulang nanti aku harus mandi wajib!" Kata Shinn dan Auel bersamaan dalam hati.

"Luna!" Tiba-tiba, tampak seorang gadis berambut kuning dari kejauhan.

"Cagalli? Ada apa?" Jawab Luna sembari memberikan saputangan pada Cagalli untuk mengelap keringat Cagalli.

"Kamu tahu dimana Shiho? Atau kamu tahu juga dimana Meer?" Kata Cagali sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan saputangan pemberian Luna.

"Kalau Shiho palingan di ruang OSIS. Kalau Meer aku tak tahu, apalagi aku nggak terlalu kenal dengan Meer."

"Oh, tapi tadi Shiho nggak ada di ruang OSIS, duh~ cari dimana lagi ya…?"

"Mungkin Shiho ada di tempatnya Yzak, kalau Yzak tadi kulihat lagi di Lab IPA," ujar Shinn. "Memangnya ada apa?" sambungnya lagi.

"Ng… Begini… Tapi jangan bilang yang lain…!" Shinn, Luna, Stellar, Auel dan Rey mengangguk berbarengan.

"Ini menyangkut Meer…."

"BUUMM!" Terdengar suara ledakan dari Lab. IPA, walaupun suranya ledakannya tergolong tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup membuat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan Lab terkejut.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan menuang larutan itu berlebihan!" Yzak mengelap jas labnya yang agak hangus terkena ledakan.

"Sorry sorry… tadi aku sempat nggak konsen. Jangan marah, entar tambah jelek lho~"

"Heine!" Yzak tambah sewot mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut orange tersebut. Heine hanya tersenyum jahil karena berhasil membuat Yzak emosi, soalnya wajah emosi Yzak baginya itu lucu.

Yzak hanya ngedumel tak jelas, sembari membersihkan jas Labnya dan merapikan tabung-tabung dan bahan-bahan kimia lainnya. Sesekali dia juga membantu Mikael juniornya untuk membawa kardus berisi buku-buku kimia. Sebelum membawa kardus berisi buku-buku tersebut, Yzak menghitung jumlah buku-buku itu terlebih dahulu, kalau ada satu buku saja yang hilang bisa-bisa ia bisa terkena ganjaran dari Natarle sensei. Ngebayangin ganjaran khas Natarle saja sudah bergidik apalagi merasakannya.

Setelah menghitung buku-buku dan merasa tak ada yang kurang Yzak segera meninggalkan Lab. Heine dan Mikael sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara seseorang sedang berlari di koridor. Karena penasaran Yzak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara tersebut, tampak Cagalli sedang menuju ke arah Yzak.

"Eh, kamu temannya Athrun kan? Ada apa terburu-buru?"

"Hosh… hosh… Apakah Shiho ada di sini? Kuharap dia ada… Hosh… hosh…"

"Hmm, tak seperti yang kau harapkan dia tak ada di sini, dari pagi aku juga tak bertemu dengannya," jawab Yzak sambil mengunci pintu Lab IPA dengan pandangannya ke arah bawah memperhatikan gembok yang sedang dipasangkannya.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa cari di…" Yzak kemudian berbalik ke arah Cagalli tapi orang yang hendak diajak bicaranya sudah tak ada.

"Dasar, tak sopan!" Yzak hanya menggerutu pelan, dia berpikir ada apa dengan Shiho? Dari raut wajah teman cewek Athrun tadi sepertinya ada urusan penting...

"Ha~h semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk apalagi kalau menyangkut salah satu pelajar Destiny Gakuen, bisa-bisa OSIS juga yang ikut disalahkan"

[KLUB KORAN]

"Miri! Kamu ada di sini?" Shiho memasuki ruang klub koran yang dibiarkan terbuka, berharap Miri menyahutnya tapi tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ruangan klub itu sepi, hanya terdapat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja maupun di lantai ruang klub.  
Pandangan Shiho tertuju pada sebuah foto yang ditempelkan di dinding, sepertinya baru saja ditempelkan karena masih tercium bau khas lem kertas. Tampaknya foto tersebut untuk liputan klub ini.

Shiho mulai mengamati foto tersebut.

"Hanya seorang cewek kogal... Hei! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan ini salah datu siswi Destiny Gakuen yang diceritakan Asagi tadi!" Shiho mencabut foto tersebut dan mulai mengamatinya dengan seksama.  
Di foto tersebut hanya seorang cewek kogal yang sedang mengahadap ke samping, rambutnya panjang diikuncir dua. Gadis kogal tersebut sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Lho, Shiho ya?"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyapa Shiho dari belakang."Na...Nazuna dan Miri..." Shiho sedikit kaget dan buru-buru meletakkan foto yang dipegangnya tadi di meja.

"Ah, aku cuma mau mencarimu Miri, tadi kamu dicari Dearka oleh karena itu aku kemari, Ya sudah bye!" Shiho bergegas keluar dari ruang klub tersebut dan mencuekkan panggilan Miriallia.

Pikirannya kini dia lumayan kenal dengan cewek kogal tersebut.

Sekarang tujuannya adalah pergi ke toko aksesoris yang ada di foto tersebut. Shiho berharap semoga cewek kogal tersebut ada di sana dan dia akan segera membereskan masalah ini karena jika terlambat bisa-bisa imejnya di depan ketua OSIS akan dianggap buruk karena dia dianggap tak bisa membimbing dengan baik seluruh siswa siswi di kelasnya. Karena Shiho tahu siapa cewek kogal tersebut!

"Meer, kuharap kau ada di sana!" Kata Shiho dalam hati dan mulai melaju dengan motornya

* * *

Ok! Sekian dulu, mau cari ide lagi... Tolong reviewnya ya~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

GUNDAM FOR EVER~

* * *

"SHIHOOO! DIMANA KAU!"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari suatu ruang dan menggema ke seluruh koridor, dan membuat setiap orang yang kebetulan lewat di situ menjadi kaget.

"Caga, tenanglah…~" Ujar Zora menenangkan sambil memberikan Cagalli botol air miliknya, dia tahu bahwa kalau Cagalli sudah marah, susah sekali untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Persis banget dengan Shinn…" Itulah kalimat yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan tampaklah Shinn dengan wajah ngos-ngosan. Dan dengan informasi yang sama, Meer tidak ada. Tinggal menunggu hasil informasi Rey, Luna dan Auel. Stellar tidak ikut mencari karena saat ini dia ada kegiatan klub.

Tak berapa lama nampaklah Rey dan Auel dan di susul Luna di belakang.

Mereka menggelengkan kepala, Cagalli langsung menghela nafas panjang, Zora langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kemungkinan dia sekarang berada di luar sekolah, " Ujar Luna sambil sibuk memegang ponselnya.

"Bisa jadi," Sahut Shinn sedikit mengiyakan.

"Akh! kalau aksi Meer diketahui oleh guru bahaya, bisa-bisa kelas kita disalahkan Caga~"

"Iya… Aku tahu itu, apalagi kasihan Shiho… yang duluan disalahkan pasti dia…"

"Tapi kenapa Meer melakukan hal itu, menurutku dia nggak mungkin melakukan itu dengan kehendaknya, sejak berteman dengan Lacus dan mereka bersahabat dekat, sifat Meer sudah berubah lebih baik dari sebelumnya!" Kata Luna sambil terus sibuk dengan ponselnya, Shinn memandang aneh Luna 'ngobrol sambil sibuk main ponsel?' Shinn pun mengintip sedikit apa yang sedang sibuk dilakukan Luna dengan ponselnya. "EUREKA!" DUK! Luna bersorak kegirangan dan tanpa sengaja kepalanya mengenai wajah Shinn dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras . Tapi Luna tak begitu memperdulikan dia langsung mendekati Cagalli dan menunjukkan ponselnya, sedangkan Shinn masih mengusap-usap wajahnya yang malang.

Cagalli memandang ponsel Luna 'Aku sekarang berada di depan toko aksesoris Jalan XX, tak usah cemaskan aku, biarlah masalah ini aku yang urus, istirahat siang nanti aku akan kembali. Shiho'

Cagalli langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, sambil meminum air milik Zora dan berkata pelan "bikin cemas saja…"

[Toko Aksesoris 'Mihael']

Tampak anak-anak gadis lalu lalang di depan toko aksesoris tersebut, dengan mengenakan baju fashion terbaru, mereka menuju toko aksesoris itu, pastilah tak lengkap jika hanya memakai baju tanpa hiasan sesuatu yang bergaya girly yang disukai anak gadis jaman sekarang.

Shiho mengawasi dari café yang persis di depan toko aksesoris, matanya tampak awas, dengan target anak gadis berambut pink panjang. Dengan tatapan berharap semoga targetnya tersebut berada di antara anak-anak gadis yang lalu lalang.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, Shiho tampak jenuh, menunggu sejam "sungguh membuang-buang waktu" pikirnya, dia mulai menerwang jauh, kalau saat ini dia ada di sekolah pasti dia sedang ngobrol dengan Ketua OSIS dan anggota OSIS yang lain, membuatkan ketua OSIS kopi kesukaannya dan… "AKH! Kenapa malah mikir itu….!" Shiho menjerit dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan lamunannya yang semakin nggak jelas.

"Tenang Shiho, sekarang kamu harus fokus dengan tugasmu sekarang, fokus!"

"Minna-san~" DEG! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinga Shiho. Suara yang sangat khas, khasnya Lacus Clyne saat ia hendak menyanyi di konser! Atau jangan-jangan suara yang mirip Lacus…

Shiho memandang ke arah seberang, tampak di depan pintu masuk toko aksesoris seorang gadis berambut pink dengan poni diikat ke atas dan sengaja membiarkannya membentuk seperti air mancur, kulitnya dihitamkan dan memakai aksesoris yang tak sedikit, dia berlari sambil memanggil teman-temannya yang gayanya tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Tak mungkin…" Shiho memfokuskan pandangannya

"Itu MEER!"

[OSIS ROOM]

"Shiho! Kau dimana?" Seru Yzak sambil membuka-buka pintu di ruang OSIS. Dia pun berkacak pinggang sambil melihat sekeliling, berharap kalau yang dicarinya itu akan muncul dengan segera, tapi tampaknya kali ini tidak. "Tumben," pikirnya.

"Mencari kak Shiho?"

Tiba-tiba cowok berwajah cantik berambut hijau menegur Yzak dari depan pintu masuk, sambil membawa kotak makan siang, dia pun mendekati Yzak.

"Ah, Nicol, kau rupanya."

"Sejak tadi Kak Shiho nggak kelihatan mungkin dia nggak masuk," kata Nicol to the point, sambil meletakkan kotak makan siang tersebut di meja Yzak. "Memangnya ada urusan apa dengan Kak Shiho?" Sambungnya lagi sambil berdiri di samping Yzak.

"Ah, tidak terlalu penting juga, apa dia sakit?"

"Entah, kalau mau tahu, tanya aja ke _**3 orang itu" **_ Usul Nicol sambil setengah berlalu.

"3 orang itu?"

"Iya, anggota pengumpul informasi yang diketuai Asagi dkk, kalau kamu mau menanyakan yang berbau mata-mata dan TOP SECRET tanyakan saja pada mereka," Ujar Nicol sambil menghentikan langkahnya, dia memandang Yzak, wajah Yzak menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti. Nicol yang menyadari itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Memang, mereka baru membentuk kelompok itu bulan lalu, tapi mereka cukup terkenal dengan informasi yang jelas dan terpercaya, kelompok itu diketuai kak Asagi, anggota pertama Zora-chan, kedua kak Mayura, sebenarnya kak Miriallia juga sempat gabung dan menjadi ketua tapi karena berhubung dia sudah bergabung di klub koran dan dipilih menjadi ketua karena ketua yang sebelumnya pindah sekolah jadi dia terpaksa meninggalakan kelompok yang didirikannya dan menyerahkan jabatannnya kepada kak Asagi." Kata Nicol pelan-pelan. Yzak tampak sudah mengerti.

"Tapi, kalau mau meminta sebuah informasi dari mereka, itu tidak ada yang namanya gratis, harus ada bayarannya…" Seketika ekspresi Yzak berubah drastis.

"Nani! Kenapa malah seperti_ Penyihir Dimensi Yuko dari XX H*lic_?"

"Aku juga pertama kaget, tapi karena berhubung informasinya jelas dan terpercaya sekaligus akurat jadi jika diminta bayarannya menurutku juga memang pantas kan?" Jawab Nicol sambil tersenyum dan dia pun segera meninggalkan Yzak memasang tampang masih tak terima.

[SPY TEAM]

Yzak tampak berdiri didampingi Dearka di depan sebuah ruangan yang tampak nggak terlalu diurus dengan papan tulisan terpajang "SPY TEAM" dengan kayu yang lapuk.

"Apa benar informasinya akurat dan terpercaya?" Kata Yzak dalam hati.

KRIET… Yzak mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Semuanya tampak gelap gulita.

PETS! Dengan seketika ruangan menjadi terang benderang dan nampak seorang gadis berambut hitam di hadapan Yzak dan Dearka hingga membuat mereka kaget setengah mati.

"Wah wah, ada apa gerangan engkau kemari ketua OSIS, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata gadis tersebut dengan senyum licik.

"kau kan Zora dari kelas 1, sekelas dengan Nicol, kan. Jadi kau anggota pertama di kelompok ini?"

Zora mengangguk mengiyakan, "ya…~ karena berhubung Asagi sedang ikut ujian ulang dan Mayura sedag sakit jadi tinggal aku sendiri, nah! Apakah informasi yang ingin anda ketahui?"

Deg! Yzak setengah gugup menatap pandangan tajam junior di hadapannya tersebut, dalam hati dia berpikir kayaknya ini anak kalau sudah berhubungan dengan uang karakternya berubah deh….

Yzak berusaha menenangkan diri dengan sedikit berdehem. Sedangkan Dearka nampak sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto siswa-siswi Destiny Gakuen yang terpajang di dinding.

Yzak memulai pembicaran. "Aku mau tanya, ini soal wakil ketua OSIS… Ah, anu… Itu… Apakah…"

BRAK! Deg! Yzak kaget dengan reaksi Zora yang memukul meja dengan keras.

"Hoi, mau ngomong itu yang tepat dan jelas, kau Ketua OSIS atau bukan?"

"Cih, baru pertama kali ada junior bersikap seperti ini terhadapku!" Komentar Yzak dalam hati, dengan sikap sedikit sabar, dia pun melanjtkan…

"Aku mau tanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shiho kadang tampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku ingin tahu…" Kata Yzak tertunduk.

"Oh~ kau perhatian juga ketua, tapi anda harus membayar informasi yang kupunya dengan harga yang sesuai. Kau sudah tahu kan?," Zora mulai membuka-buka sebuah agenda berwarna orange.

Yzak memandang Dearka yang berdiri tak jauh darinya seakan memberi isyarat _kalau uangku tak cukup aku pinjam uangmu!_ Dearka hanya mengangguk dengan tampang cemberut.

"Baiklah, informasinya berapa?" Tanya Yzak, Zora tersenyum. Dengan senyum khasnya dia memberikan Yzak selembar kertas, di kertas tersebut telah tertulis sebuah informasi yang diminta Yzak, "Yang paling penting. Lihat kolom bagian paling bawah!" Kata Zora sambil duduk di meja di kerjanya.

Yzak menurut, belum semenit raut wajahnya dengan sekejap berubah.

"SATU JUTA!" kau minta imbalan Rp 1.000.000,00! Mahal!" Yzak protes, raut wajah Zora yang semula tenang langsung berubah, dahinya mengkerut pertanda dia tak terima dengan perkataan Yzak, sontak gadis berambut hitam tersebut membanting sebuah buku ke meja kerjanya, buku tersebut bertuliskan _Catatan Uang yang Diterima_

"Kau lihat buku ini dan bandingkan dengan informasi yang kau minta dan harga yang kukasih!"

Yzak menurut lagi dan mulai membuka lembar pertama. _Nama : Athrun Zala, _Yzak terkaget, nama pertama yang terpampang di lembar tersebut merupakan salah satu dari temannya , yang merupakan client pertama dari kelompok pengumpul informasi ini. Yzak mulai meneruskan membaca lagi. _Informasi yang diminta Athrun Zala : siapakah orang yang disukai Cagalli, seperti apa pandangannya kepada Athrun. Hobi Cagalli, kebiasaan sehari-hari Cagalli di rumah, makanan kesukaan Cagalli._ Yzak menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak menyangka seorang Athrun sampai menanyakan informasi seperti ini… Yzak meneruskan membaca. _Imbalannya : Rp 10.400.000,00._ Yzak tercengang.

"Imbalan yang kalian minta untuk informasi yang diminta Athrun besar sekali!"

Zora menghela nafas dan mendekati Yzak, "kau tahu, Cagalli itu bukan orang sembarangan, dia anak dari Uzumi, dan kau tahu, rumahnya begitu dijaga ketat, kami bersusah payah untuk mematai Cagalli di rumahnya yang begitu banyak penjagaan dari penjaga profesional!" Zora menaruh telunjuknya di dada Yzak dengan memasang tatapan tajam. "Dasar STALKER!" Kata Yzak dalam hati.

Yzak mulai mengalah, dengan tatapan masih melihat lembar buku yang dibacanya tadi, _client kedua : Shinn Asuka. Informasi yang diminta Shinn Asuka : kelemahan dari Kira Yamato dan Auel Neider. Imbalannya : Rp 3.100.000,00. Client ketiga : Natarle Badgiruel sensei. Informasi yang diminta Natarle sensei : makanan favorit Mwu La Flaga sensei. Imbalannya : Rp.50.000,00. _

"Hei! Kenapa imbalan kalian ke Natarle sensei begitu murah!" Tanya Dearka yang ikut melihat buku tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kami nggak perlu susah payah mendapatkan informasi yang diminta Natarle sensei karena Mwu sensei adalah wali kelas kami dan kami dekat dengan beliau~" Zora menjawab santai, "lalu untuk Shinn, berhubung Kira itu sangat populer jadi kami sangat sulit memata-matainya, karena banyak pasukan-pasukan penjaga yang tak lain adalah fans-fans dia. Kalau Auel ,dia sulit ditemukan dan sulit sekali dimata-matai. Nah bagaimana, imbalan untuk kau cukup murah kan Yzak?" Sambungnnya.

Yzak menelan ludahnya "Apakah tak bisa diturunkan sedikit?" Zora menggelang tanda tak setuju, Yzak berpikir keras. Dalam hati ia membenarkan imbalan yang diminta Zora, itu sudah pas. Tapi uangnya yang tak pas! Yzak memandang Dearka sekilas, ia ingin meminjam uang kepadanya tapi ia tak jadi karena sudah sering merepotkannya… Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benaknya! Dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya!  
"Zora! Aku mau melakukan penawaran!" Seru Yzak. Dahi Zora mengkerut, "mau menawar berapa? 900.000? Aku tak terima!" Jawab Zora tegas.

"Bukan! Aku mau kau turunkan menjadi 500.000!" Seru Yzak, "WHAT!" Zora dan Dearka terkejut.

"Hei, Yzak, 900.000 saja aku tak setuju apalagi 500.000!"

Yzak tersenyum, dia sudah mencium bau kemenangan, "Walaupun 500.000 tapi ada tambahannya…" Sambung Yzak, Zora mulai emosi, dia hendak protes tapi Yzak menyelanya, "500.000 ditambah 6 lembar foto ekslusif Nicol Amarfi yang dihargai tiap lembar 100.000! Bagaimana? Kau setuju Zora?" Yzak meletakkan 6 lembar foto dan uang 500.000 di meja kerja Zora, Zora tercengang, di foto tersebut terpampang Nicol yang baru bangun tidur, Nicol yang memakai piyama dll, dengan seketika wajah Zora memerah. Wajah Zora tampak manis jika seperti itu. Yzak tersenyum dia tahu kelemahan Zora, dan ini merupakan keberuntungan buatnya karena tanpa sengaja dia masih membawa foto-foto saat mereka saat liburan tahun.

"Bagaimana Zora? Kau setuju?"

Zora nampak gelagapan, dia bingung, Yzak berusaha menyakinkan agar mendapat harga murah.

"Zora, foto ini buatmu langka lho, bayangkan kau mungkin tak akan bisa mempunyai foto-foto seperti ini~" Zora tertunduk, dengan wajah malu-malu dia pun mengambil uang 500.000 dan 6 lembar foto nicol, dia melawan rasa gengsinya yang cukup besar. "Baiklah aku setuju…"

* * *

Masih bersambung~

Terima kasih ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Sudah bulan kedua dalam tahun baru ini baru update, hahaha *nggak merasa bersalah*

Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca naskah/cerita/fict super sungguh aneh bin gaje ini T_T

Terimakasih sangat buat **ofiai17** yang masih setia membaca fict ku ini, sungguh mati terharu! *air mata gaje kumat*

Terimakasih sangat juga buat **Ritsu-ken **atas perhatiannya terhadap fict gajeku ini~

Terima kasih sangat lagi buat **Pearl Jeevas** atas keripiknya eh kritiknya, aku sungguh berterimakasih semoga fict ini lebih baik (semoga lho ya)

Kogal itu semacam anak-anak Jepun sono yang sebagian besar suka menghitamkan kulitnya dan suka berdandan yang berlebihan.^^

Dan terima kasih juga buat yang lainnya walau nggak me-review ^^

Baiklah silahkan membaca ~

* * *

"Kau hebat sekali! Cuma bermodalkan 6 lembar foto kau hanya membayar 500.000!" Dearka berteriak kegirangan sambil berjalan di koridor dengan sesekali menyikut lengan Yzak yang masih tersenyum bangga dengan siasatnya.

Yzak hanya tersenyum untuk membanggakan dirinya, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke secarik kertas yang sedang ada di genggamannya, kertas yang diberikan Zora padanya, berisi informasi yang dimintanya tadi.

"_Datanglah ke café di Jalan Gang Kelinci Blok 13 No. 31, sekarang, dan kau akan tahu jika kau berusaha :P" _itulah isi dari kertas tersebut. Yzak merengut, sudah bayar 500.000 tapi cuma dapat informasi segini! Cuma 1 kalimat pula! "Ini sama saja kalau aku juga yang harus cari informasi! Dasar junior keparat!"

Dearka terus memperhatikan Yzak yang sekarang mulutnya sibuk berkomat-kamit, "pasti isi dari kertas itu nggak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya…"

_Srek srek. _Nampak seorang cewek berambut coklat berada di balik semak-semak. Layaknya seorang intel ahli, matanya tampak awas mengawasi sekelompok kogal yang sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol.

"Ini menyenangkan kan Meer-chan?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut merah.

"Eh, i… iya." Meer menjawab sambil tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu lebih tepat disebut meringis.

Shiho masih memandang anak-anak kogal tersebut, di kepalanya sudah menumpuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Kenapa Meer jadi kogal, apa penyebabnya dan apa mengapa lainnya. Shiho pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti mereka dengan jarak lebih dekat.

Baru selangkah Shiho berjalan "apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Deg!

Shiho sedikit kaget, dia sangat kenal dengan suara tersebut, tapi dia takut menengok karena dia tahu bahwa pemilik suara tersebut adalah…

"Ke… Ketua…" Shiho pucat seketika walaupun wajahnya sedikit memerah, Yzak nampak berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tajam memandang wajah Shiho yang menurutnya sedikit meringis.

"Anu… Ketua sedang apa di sini, bukannya anda harus ada di tempat rapat, tidak lama lagi rapat OSIS akan dimulai lho," Shiho memulai pembicaraan, ia berusaha tersenyum kecil, dia berharap semoga pemuda berambut putih itu tidak menanyainya perihal apa yang sedang ia lakukan di tempat ini. Tatapan Yzak makin tajam setajam mata elang yang siap menyerang, Shiho kini makin ciut.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu padamu! Kenapa kau berada di tempat seperti ini pada jam segini sementara kau harus mendampingiku untuk rapat, Shiho!"

Wajah putih Shiho makin putih saja alias pucat, dia bingung harus berkata apa lagi pada ketua OSIS yang terbilang keras ini. Yzak yang melihat wajah Shiho yang sedang tertunduk, emosinya yang semula tinggi kini ia berusaha turunkan, sambil menghela nafas Yzak menepuk bahu Shiho "ada apa?"

Yzak memulai pembicaraan, Shiho mendongak "eh"

"Sebenarnya ada apa, kau akhir-akhir ini aneh, seperti ada masalah. Ceritakanlah," kata Yzak, kini tatapannya kembali seperti biasa tidak setajam barusan. Shiho masih terdiam, dia enggan membicarkan hal itu pada Yzak tapi tatapan Yzak memaksanya untuk bercerita…

[Kantin Destiny Gakuen]

"Cagalli!" Nampak seorang cowok berambut biru kelam berlari sambil membawa nampan yang berisi nasi kare dan sekotak jus jeruk.

Cewek yang dipanggil cowok tersebut berbalik, "Athrun? Tidak baik berlari seperti itu sambil membawa makanan!" Seru Cagalli kepada Athrun yang hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "haha maaf, oya kita makan bareng yuk, meja sana kosong! Ayo Cag!" Athrun menggandeng tangan Cagalli, walaupun sedikit terkejut Cagalli mengiyakan dan tersenyum senang.

"Hmm, hubungan mereka makin dekat saja dan selalu diselimuti aura pink yang romantis, catat itu Zora!"

"Roger kopral!"

Zora sibuk menulis di notesnya yang berjudul _Daily Of Life ASUCAGA_

"Hei hei masih mengurusi kelompok mata-matamu ya Asagi?" Asagi berbalik dan langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, dengan tatapan tajam "mau cari gara-gara rupanya kau Orga!" Asagi siap siaga untuk mengayunkan pukulannya kepada Orga, "Wew, sepertinya kau sudah berguru pada Bruce l*e rupanya," Timpal Clotho yang sedang berdiri di belakang Shani. Asagi nampak makin tersulut amarahnya, tapi ditahan oleh Mayura dan Juri. "Jadi kalian masih melakukan permainan mata-mata itu, kasihan~" Orga menambahkan ledekannya, dan sekaligus menambahkanemosi Asagi. "Juri! Catat! Sekarang nampaknya grub Dominion masih terlihat bodoh seperti biasa!" Asagi melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang tatapan menusuk.

"HEI! Kami masih bagus dari pada kalian Astray Angel!" Seru Orga, Asagi dan Orga kini beradu pandang. "Oh my~ jangan lagi" Shani hanya menghela nafas dan buru-buru keluar kantin.

Dan tak berapa lama, dari dalam kantin terjadilah keributan seperti hari-hari kemarin.

* * *

"Hmm… Jadi begitu, kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku tentang hal ini?"

"Maaf, aku tak mau membuat repot ketua," Shiho menunduk, dia berpikir pasti Yzak menganggap bahwa aku tidak mempercayainya sehingga tidak menceritakan masalah tersebut kepadanya. Melihat Shiho yang menunduk Yzak menghela nafas panjang, dan bangkit berdiri "Soal Meer itu gampang, aku bisa mengurusnya, kau lupa ya kalau Meer itu dekat sekali dengan Heine, dan Heine itu temanku. Aku bisa menanyakan soal ini pada Heine." Yzak menepuk pundak Shiho. Tatapan mata Shiho kembali cerah, Cuma karena ucapan Yzak dan tepukan halusnya perasaannya seketika jadi tenang kembali diiringi dengan degupan jantung Shiho…

* * *

"_Told myself for a long time don't go there you will only be sorry. Told myself for many times I just had to take a look in those faraway eyes. _Nananana~" Luna bersenandung ria dengan earphone menghiasi kedua telinganya, sesekali dia terlihat menari nari kecil, katanya sih biar nggak kalah dengan Stellar anak kelas sebelah. Cagalli yang melihat tingkah salah satu temannya itu hanya memasang mata sipit.

"Gimana Ho, sudah kelar persoalan tentang Meer?" Cagalli berpaling ke Shiho yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, merasa ada yang nggak beres dengan sikap temannya tersebut, ia berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shiho, sontak korban pengguncangan Cagalli pun tersadar, " Ada apa Cag?"

"Kau bilang ada apa? Harusnya aku yang menanyakan padamu ada apa denganmu, Shiho Hahnenfuss! Semenjak kau kembali ke sini kau jadi bersikap aneh!"

Shiho menaikkan salah satu alisnya"Eh, masa?"

Dahi Cagalli mengerut mendengar jawaban Shiho yang polos itu, dan berbalik ke Luna untuk ikut menegur Shiho, tapi Luna sok cuek dan masih menikmati sajian lagu-lagu dari earphonenya.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Nona Shiho, matamu berkata bahwa kau tahu sesuatu!"

"A…uh…" Mendengar ucapan Shiho yang cuma 'auh' itu Cagalli pun menyiapkan dua lembar foto Yzak Joule.

"Ok ok aku ceritakan, Yula!"

* * *

"Kalian semua sungguh memalukan! Berkelahi cuma karena masalah sepele!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa old man?" Tanya Orga sembari mengutak atik tombol ponselnya. Orang yang dikatai 'old man' tersebut langsung tambah mendidih dengan cepatnya. "Aku Yuuna Roma Seiran tak terima dengan perkataanmu itu Sabnark!"

"Justru kau marah begitu malah makin tua lho old man" Orga menambahkan emosi Yuuna. Alhasil emosi Yuuna makin menjadi-jadi. Asagi hanya geram memandangi Orga "hei kau, jangan main manas-manasin orang ini, nanti kita tak akan bisa pulang dan disuruh mendekam di sini sampai besok orang tolol!" ucap Asagi kepada Orga dengan volume kecil.

"Heh! Salahmu sendiri berantem denganku" Orga membalas tatapan sekaligus ucapan Asagi, "Tapi kalau kau tak memancing emosiku pasti ini tak akan terjadi orang tolol…" GUIK! Tiba-tiba kerah baju Asagi tertarik kebelakang, tampak Yuuna dengan wajah penuh amarah memandang gadis beramput pirang bergelombang itu. "Kau mengatai aku _tolol _ya rambut pirang ?"

Asagi seketika pucat pasi " perasaan bukan 'kamu' yang aku katain deh… Ups!" Asagi buru-buru menutup rapat mulutnya, ia tak sengaja mengucapkan kata 'kamu' pada orang ini. Yuuna tipe orang tak suka dipanggil 'kamu' atau nama panggilan saja, kalau memanggilnya harus eh bukan, malah diwajibkan memakai kata 'tuan' padanya. Sontak Asagi teringat salah satu pepatah _mulutmu harimaumu _"sial!" Dengusnya dalam hati sambil menutup mata pasrah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja genggaman Yuuna telah terlepas dari kerah bajunya, Asagi membuka matanya dan nampak Orga meng_smack down _Yuuna sampai kepalanya terbentur dan tubuhnya terkapar. "Ayo cepat kabur!" Orga menarik lengan Asagi yang masih mematung melihat Yuuna yang tergeletak.

Selemah inikah orang yang dipanggil _Tuan_ ini sampai bisa di KO kan oleh Orga yang badannya lebih kecil dari orang yang dipanggil 'tuan' ini?

"Hei kenapa bengong Caldwell!"

Asagi seketika tersadar "Heh, anu, apa tidak apa apa jika kita meninggalkan dia terkapar begitu saja lalu kita kabur?"

"Sudahlah! Tak apa, itu balasan buat orang seperti dia, lebih baik kau berdoa saja agar dia sekalian terkena amnesia!"

Asagi dan Orga pun buru-buru pergi dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara tersebut.

"Lalalala~ roti melon roti melon~ kira-kira Stellar mau nggak ya dengan roti ini." Auel bersenandung dengan riangnya kali ini moodnya lagi taraf baik, gara-gara ia berhasil menempelkan permen karet ke celana Shinn dengan sukses. "Ah betapa bahagianya aku hari i..."

BRUK!

Auel terjatuh dengan posisi atas terdahulu yaitu kepala duluan lalu berikutnya pundak lutut kaki-lutut kaki~

"Arghh! Siapa sih yang naruh kayu di koridor gi... !" Auel terbelalak kaget, roti melonnya ia biarkan berserakan dan mendekati sesuatu yang ia anggap 'kayu' itu.

"Kayaknya pernah lihat orang ini... Ini kan Yuuna? Lho... Katanya orang kaya kok malah tidur di koridor," Gumam Auel dan buru-buru memunguti roti-roti yang berserakan (bukannya buru-buru ngebantuin Yuuna). "Kalau tahu rotinya sempat jatuh, bisa-bisa Stellar ngambek, dan Sting bakal marah-marah!"

"Lho Auel? Kenapa Tuan Yuuna ada di koridor?" Tanya Yzak diiringi Dearka, dan Heine yang baru keluar dari ruangan tepat di dekat tempat Yuuna tergeletak sekarang.

"Mana kutahu! Aku malah korban jatuh karena orang ini malah nggak dicemasin!" Auel bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Dearka.

"Ah... Sudahlah cepat kita bawa Tuan Yuuna ke ruangannya, nanti kita diomelin lagi kalau dia tiba-tiba siuman!" Kata Yzak sambil mengangkat Yuuna dibantu oleh Heine.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, semoga saja orang ini hilang ingatan," Gumam Dearka.

* * *

Sementara itu Shiho masih menjalani interogasi dari Cagalli.

~~~Bersambung Lagi~~~~

* * *

Ok chapter ini selesai, semoha ada perubahan walau sedikit^^

Pingin banget kalau misalnya ada kelanjutan GSD (tapi harus lebih mantep dari pada GSD yang lama) pingin pairing berikut disahkan KiraXLacus (walau masih suka KiraXFlay) walau ini pairing sudah jelas sah, AthrunXCagalli (Harus jelas!), ShinnXLuna (HARUS!) DearkaXMiri (Gokil) YzakXShiho(Cute aja)

Haha lagi gaje sih

mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, moga-moga ada yang mau menunggu chapter berikutnya *terlalu berharap mode on*


	7. Chapter 7

** GSD milik BANDAI dan SUNRISE** *dah tau ah...*

Sudah lama ga ke tempat ini.

Ok, kupersembahkan pada pemirsa, ini dia fanficku yang gaje punya~ Selamat membaca, semoga anda tidak mual ketika membaca fanficku ini...

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil sedang meringkuk di bawah perosotan, mencari-cari sesuatu, sesekali gadis itu terisak.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat yang juga sebaya dengan gadis itu.

"Liontinku hilang… Tadi masih kupakai, tapi sekarang sudah lenyap…" Jawab gadis tersebut sesenggukan.

Hening. anak laki-laki tersebut tak merespon, bingung, harus berkata apa.

"Ng, jangan menangis. Ayo kita cari!" Ajak anak laki-laki itu, walau ada raut wajah ragu-ragu terlukis di wajahnya, sambil menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyum dibuat-buat.

Seketika, senyum merekah di wajah gadis kecil tersebut…

Melihat senyum gadis itu membuat perasaan anak laki-laki tersebut semakin merasa bersalah…

"YZAK! Kenapa jam segini kamu malah tidur!" Dearka mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yzak.

Lelaki berambut silver tersebut terbangun walau sedikit terkejut, Ia pun melirik sahabatnya tersebut, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Lho? Tumben, biasanya kalau kupaksa bangun kau dengan segera langsung mengomeliku?" Kata Dearka sedikit menggoda, Yzak hanya melirik dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak, kali ini aku malah berterimakasih karena kau sudah membangunkanku barusan."

"Kenapa? Mimpi buruk ya?~" Sambung Dearka menggoda lagi.

"Ya… Hampir mirip seperti itu…" Yzak berjalan meninggalkan Dearka dari Ruang OSIS, melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh, Dearka hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm.. Tidak seru ah..."

Yzak berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil termenung memikirkan mimpinya barusan. Akhir-akhir ini, Ia selalu memimpikan kejadian masa kecilnya dulu, kejadian yang membuatnya merasa bersalah kepada seseorang sampai saat ini, yaitu si gadis kecil yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadi…

"Meyrin…" Gumam Yzak.

* * *

"Hatsyii!"

"Wah, tanda-tanda mau flu nih~" Ujar Cagalli sambil memberikan selembar tisu kepada Shiho.

"Mungkin." Jawab Shiho singkat sambil menerima tisu pemberian Cagalli.

"Gawat nih, padahal sedikit lagi kan ulang tahunnya 'dia'!" Sambung Luna sambil memberikan Shiho dan Cagalli masing-masing segelas cokelat panas, dan duduk di kursi taman tepat disamping Shiho, Mendengar ucapan Luna membuat Shiho menjadi salah tingkah.

"Dia? 'Dia' siapa?" Tanya Cagalli polos kepada Luna yang sedang menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Mendengar pertanyaan polos gadis berambut pirang tersebut, sontak membuat Luna sedikit tersedak oleh coklat panasnya.

"Masa kamu nggak tahu, Cag! Itu lho, si Yz… iekh!" Luna meronta dari cubitan lobster ala Shiho di bokongnya. Shiho memasang tatapan tajam kepada Luna, karena merasa terancam oleh cubitan lobster ala Shiho, Luna terpaksa menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Yziek? Siapa itu?" Tanya Cagalli yang masih penasaran, sementara Luna mengusap-usap bokongnya yang malang. Shiho hanya memasang raut wajah yang tak tahu apa-apa, sambil meminum cokelat panasnya yang hampir dingin, dan Cagalli pun dicuekin, Tiba-tiba Ia teringat akan _Spy Team_ milik Asagi.

Nada dering ponsel Asagi berbunyi, kebetulan saat itu yang sedang memegang ponsel Asagi adalah Zora.

"Halo, orangnya tidak ada! Tinggalkan pesan sebelum bunyi _piiipp_~" Jawab gadis itu.

"Pesannya, aku tak punya urusan denganmu, aku mau bicara dengan Asagi!" Seru Cagalli agak sewot.

"Asagi lagi ada pertarungan dengan Orga, lain kali aja non! Lagi seru-serunya nih, aku lagi taruhan dengan Auel, Aku dukung Orga, kalau Asagi kalah, Auel bakal memberiku 100.000. Kamu mau bertaruh juga? Boleh! Mau bertaruh berapa? Dukung siapa?" Jawab Zora dengan nada iseng sembari melihat Asagi dan Orga sedang bermain game sepak bola.

Menurut Zora, Cagalli adalah seseorang yang paling enak untuk dikerjain setelah Kira dan Nicol. Cagalli mulai sewot, tapi Ia berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Oya, kalau sama Juri dan Mayura mau? Kebetulan mereka juga ada di sini," Kali ini yang berbicara Auel.

"Oh Auel ya? Boleh-boleh! Kalau begitu mana mereka?" jawab Cagalli bersemangat, tapi Auel agak lama menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli, sayup-sayup yang terdengar adalah percakapan Auel dan Juri, juga teriakan Zora yang memaki Auel karena menyerobot ponsel Asagi, dan suara teriakan "gollll!" dari Orga.

" Eh Cag. Tadi Juri baru saja pulang, Mayura juga. Lagipula, aku mau buru-buru kabur, Asagi kalah telak 2-0. Bye~!" Tuutttt…. Tuuuuuttt…

"Bocah sialan… Setidaknya kalau tahu Juri atau Mayura mau pulang, dicegah dulu kek." Geram Cagalli.

Melihat tingkah Cagalli yang sedang menyumpah-nyumpahin ponselnya membuat Luna menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa Cag? Kayaknya sedang kesal?" Tanya Luna, yang dari tadi melihat tingkah Cagalli yang sewot.

"Kayaknya? Kali ini sangat!" Jawab Cagalli sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau melihat tingkahmu, nampaknya habis dikerjain seseorang." Goda Shiho, sambil terkikik geli. Cagalli manyun, Luna hanya terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Cagalli yang, 'imut!' itulah ungkapannya kalau melihat raut wajah manyun Cagalli. Tiba-tiba ponsel Shiho berbunyi. Tak berapa lama mengobrol, Shiho tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ingat ada urusan, kalian ke tempat karaoke saja tanpaku!" Ujar Shiho sambil membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan kedua temannya yang belum merespon apa-apa, dan hanya melihat Shiho yang makin jauh.

"Ke karaoke cuma dua orang? Apa serunya!" Seru Cagalli sambil melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi taman.

"Kalau gitu ke game center saja, lagi pingin main game nih, sekalian kita foto stiker~ Mau?" Jawab Luna sambil siap berjalan. Cagalli mengangguk setuju dan berjalan beriringan dengan Luna.

* * *

"Yang kalah balapan ini, traktir es serut produk baru di Toko Mwu!" Sorak Shinn, dengan pandangan tertuju pada layar game balapan motor yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Ok! Setuju! Kau pasti kalah" Jawab Athrun cepat.

"Tak akan!"

Shinn dan Athrun saling beradu, saking seriusnya mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Taruhan juga deh, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang Cag?" Tanya Luna.

"Tentu saja Athrun, Kalau kau Lun? Jawab Cagalli sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja Shinnku yang imut!" Jawab Luna sambil berkacak pinggang.

* * *

"Es serut es serut~ Athrun membelikanku es serut~" Shinn bernyanyi kegirangan. Athrun hanya terkapar di permainan balapan yang tadi mereka mainkan.

Luna hanya tersenyun penuh kemenangan di hadapan Cagalli.

"Kalau soal taruhan kalian memang paling lemah ya~" Goda Luna, Cagalli hanya melotot. Athrun makin terpuruk.

"Kenapa tadi aku taruhan dengan bocah itu! 20.000 lenyap sudah… Balapan ini juga tidak adil, kau memilih balapan motor karena tahu aku jarang naik motor kan!" Athrun menudingkan jarinya ke wajah Shinn, dan mengakibatkan Shinn sedikit menjulingkan matanya.

"Hee~ jangan bawa-bawa dunia nyata ke dalam game dong," Jawab Shinn tak mau kalah.

Athrun makin terpuruk. Cagalli hanya menatap pacarnya tersebut, sembari mencari akal untuk kabur.

"Ok! Sebelum kami mentraktir kalian! Foto stiker yuk!" Ajak Cagalli,

Luna menatap Cagalli.

"Mau coba kabur ya?"

DEG! Cagalli hanya mesam mesem. "Ternyata ketahuan…"

Luna hanya tersenyum, "Ok kita foto-foto dulu, sekalian double date kan~" Ujar Luna gembira oleh gagasannya tersebut sembari menggandeng Shinn, wajah Shinn seketika menjadi merah.

"Nah, ayo, kalian juga gandengan cepat!" Perintah Luna kepada Cagalli dan Athrun, seketika saja wajah Athrun dan Cagalli menjadi merah padam pula.

* * *

"Semoga cukup. SEMOGA CUKUP!" Shiho langsung membuka dompetnya, dan mulai menghitung lembaran lembaran uang di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana Shiho? Uangnya cukup?" Tanya Miriallia dengan wajah tegang, diikuti dengan Dearka.

Shiho terdiam, Ia masih menundukkan kepala, membuat Miriallia dan Dearka semakin tegang.

"Syukurlah cukup…" Jawabnya singkat dengan wajah penuh senyum, sontak membuat Miriallia dan Dearka lega. Shiho pun segera memasuki toko buku yang hendak dimasukinya tadi, dan segera mencari-cari novel karya Emily Rodda.

Shiho mencari novel karya Emily Rodda yang belum dimiliki Yzak, sembari memegang daftar novel Emily Rodda yang sudah dimiliki Yzak, yang merupakan hasil penyelidikan Dearka. Satu menit mencari dengan seksama, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang berada pada rak paling atas dan ia pun langsung mengambilnya, melihat cover buku dan membaca judulnya, senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya, karena buku tersebut tidak ada pada daftar pemberian Dearka.

Shiho bergegas membawa novel yang didapatnya ke kasir, petugas kasir dengan cekatan membungkus novel tersebut. Tak berapa lama Shiho keluar dari Toko Buku dan menghampiri kedua temannya yang menunggu di depan toko.

"Nah, sekarang kapan kamu memberikan hadiah itu padanya?" Tanya Miriallia pada Shiho.

"Tentu saja pada hari ulang tahunnya lusa..."

* * *

"Meyrin, aku pulang!" Seru Luna sambil menutup pintu kamar kos-kosannya.

Dengan wajah lelah, ia melepaskan syalnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur.

Penasaran karena Meyrin tak merespon apa-apa, gadis berambut merah marun tersebut melirik adik satu-satunya tersebut yang nampaknya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Biasanya kalau Ia pulang, Meyrin akan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Hei," ujar Luna kepada Meyrin. Tapi tak direspon

"Hei!"ujarnya lagi, dan tak direspon juga.

"Hei!" Seru Luna dengan nada yang lebih ditinggikan. Tapi adiknya tersebut tetap tak meresponnya.

Rasa sebal sudah menguasai Luna, ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya walau agak enggan, dan menghampiri Meyrin.

Melihat sepasang earphone sedang menghiasi kedua telinga Meyrin membuat Luna makin sebal, sontak ia pun mencabut kedua earphone tersebut dari telinga adiknya.

Dengan sedikit kaget, mencari tahu siapa yang sedang mengganggu aktivitasnya, ia pun akhirnya melirik, "eh, kakak... Kapan datangnya...?" Ujar Meyrin yang mendapati Luna sedang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Ah~ jarang-jarang kau seperti ini, jangan-jangan kau diam-diam sedang membaca majalah Yaoi Lovers seperti waktu itu kan~?" Ujar Luna memandang lekat-lekat dengan wajah seram ke arah Meyrin. Meyrin berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa itu yang kau sembunyikan? Perlihatkan cepat!" Perintah Luna dengan wajah yang lebih menyeramkan, dengan gerakan bola mata yang gesit, berusaha melihat sesuatu di balik punggung Meyrin. "Hmm... kado?"

Mengetahui bahwa kakaknya tersebut telah mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan, "iya... kado ulang tahun," ujarnya singkat.

"Eh, untuk siapa? Ah!" Tiba-tiba Luna menjerit, sontak membuat Meyrin kaget.

"Jangan-jangan untuk Athrun... Hei Mey! Sadarlah, Athrun sudah memiliki Caga, aku tahu kamu dulu suka dia begitu juga aku. Tapi Mey kau harus relakan dia! Aku nggak mau, kalau akhirnya, adikku satu-satunya berkelahi dengan salah satu teman terbaikku!" Ujar Luna panik dengan tatapan cemas ke arah Meyrin yang hanya memandanganya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukan untuk Kak Athrun kok, kak, aku juga tahu kalau Kak Athrun sudah memiliki Kak Cagalli. Tenang saja," Kata Meyrin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya tersebut.

"Oh, terus buat siapa? Jangan bilang kalau kado ini untuk Shinn! Walaupun kau adikku tapi kalau soal cin... umph!" Meyrin memotong perkataan Luna dengan menaruh telunjukknya pada bibir Luna. Sontak membuat Luna terdiam.

Meyrin menghela nafas panjang, "Jangan ambil kesimpulan dulu sebelum aku bicara, kenapa kamu jadi makin mirip Miri-chan sih! Bukan untuk Shinn juga kok, lagipula ulang tahun Athrun dan Shinn bukan lusa. Lagipula juga kado ulang tahun belum tentu hanya untuk orang yang disukai kan, Kak?"

"Eh, oh iya... Tehee~" Jawab Luna malu-malu. "Terus untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Yzak"

"Apa?"

"Untuk Yzak, Kak..." Jawab Meyrin lagi diselingi helaan nafas panjang.

"Maksudmu Yzak Joule?" Tanya Luna lagi.

Meyrin terdiam, wajahnya sedikit kesal.

"Iya! Yzak Joule, si ketua osis sekolah kita!" Jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

Luna terdiam. Matanya terbelalak.

"Yzak Joule ya?" Tanya Luna lagi untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya mungkin salah. Meyrin mengangguk dengan tatapan cemberut.

"EHH!"

* * *

Ok masih bersambung. Sengaja Yzak dan Shiho nggak terlalu kumunculkan karena belum ada ide bagus ==" *payah*

Terimakasih buat yang masih review, dan membaca fanficku~

Sampai juga lagi di chapter selanjutnya, *pergi mengembara*


	8. Chapter 8

Halo semua...

Aku lagi ingin menulis jadi updatenya lumayan cepat...

Baiklah **GS** maupun **GSD** milik **BANDAI**,** SUNRISE** beserta kru-kru di dalamnya, juga semut-semut dan kutu-kutu di dalam kantornya...

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kicauan burung mengakibatkanku terbangun dari mimpiku, sudah pagi rupanya.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku dan merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Kulirik tanggal pada kalender yang telah kulingkari dengan spidol hijau itu, agar aku tak lupa akan hari kelahirannya. 8 Agustus.

"Esok adalah harinya," gumamku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kado berwarna hijau tua dengan balutan pita merah tua yang sudah kusiapkan kemarin malam sepulang dari toko buku. Aku sengaja tak menyimpulkannya menjadi sebuah pita, rasanya tak cocok untuk orang seperti Yzak.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian dulu, waktu TK, Dearka selalu memberi Yzak hadiah ultah. Suatu ketika saat kelas 5 SD, Dearka sakit dan tak sempat keluar untuk memberinya kado, ia meminta bantuan Miriallia membelikan kado ultah, sekaligus berpesan agar dibungkus yang bagus dan mengirim kadonya pada Yzak lewat pos, karena Miriallia tak sengaja membeli sebuah boneka kelinci pink yang memikat matanya dan tak sadar menggunakan uang Dearka yang gunanya untuk membeli kado pada Yzak, dan lagi boneka kelinci itu harganya pas dengan uang yang Dearka berikan, tanpa pikir panjang Miri langsung membungkus boneka tersebut dengan kertas kado pink berpita pink bekas miliknya karena tak ada uang sisa, dan menurutnya kado yang dibungkus dengan pernak pernik pink itu sangat bagus. Ketika Dearka masuk kembali ke sekolah, Yzak tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi melempar boneka kelinci **pembawa petaka** itu ke wajah Dearka, dan mereka berdua bertengkar selama sebulan lebih…

Mungkin kertas kado dan pita itu masih dimaklumi, kalau boneka kelinci warna PINK pula, sudah jelas membuatnya malu, dan parahnya lagi Yzak membuka kado berisi kelinci PINK **pembawa petaka** itu di depan aku dan teman-teman sekelas. Aku hanya terkikik geli mengingat cerita itu.

"DRRTT…!" Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar, nampaknya ada panggilan, kulihat ponselku. Dari Luna, aku pun dengan segera memencet tombol hijau pada ponselku.

"Halo, kenapa Luna? Tumben telepon?" Jawabku, hening, ia tak menyahut. Selang beberapa detik ia menjawab.

"Anu… Begini… Shiho…" Sahutnya terbata-bata, hening lagi. Aku dengan sabar menunggu kalimat darinya, sebenarnya sih aku bisa saja menyuruhnya untuk cepetan ngomong, tapi kalau dengar dari gaya bicaranya barusan, nampaknya ini sesuatu yang penting dan sulit untuk diucapkan. Tapi kalau lama begini bisa-bisa pulsanya akan habis karena dia yang menelepon.

"Hmmm… Begini saja Luna. Kalau sulit untuk dibicarakan sekarang, lebih baik kita bicarakan saja nanti daripada pulsamu terbuang percuma, bagaimana?" Kataku mencoba memberi usul.

"Ng... Tapi, ini penting banget Shiho, masalahnya aku tak tahu aku harus ngomong bagaimana…" Ucapnya, sesuai dengan yang kuduga.

Hening lagi. Aku mau saja langsung mengatakan _bye_ dan memencet tombol merah pada ponselku, tapi suara hatiku mengatakan JANGAN, padahal tombol itu sangat dekat dengan ibu jariku.

"Baiklah Shiho, aku akan membicarakannya sekarang!" Katanya

Bagus, itu namanya Lunamaria. Aku hanya tersenyum geli karena tingkah temanku yang satu ini, hal apa sih yang membuatnya sampai bertingkah laku seperti ini? Coba kutebak, apakah soal Shinn lagi? Atau berat badannya tiba-tiba naik?

"Baiklah aku mendengarkan, memangnya kamu mau bicara apa?" Kataku, dengan senyuman geli masih terhias di wajahku.

"Begini, aku mau membicarakan hubungan antara gebetanmu dan adikku…"

* * *

"Stellar…~~ Masih butuh berapa lama lagi kau mau mencari hadiah ulang tahun hah~? Kita sudah mencari di empat supermarket, enam mall, tiga toserba! Dan ini mall yang ketujuh!" Seru Auel, seruannya sangat memekakkan telinga sehingga Stellar menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

Para pengunjung mall yang lain hanya menatap mereka berdua bingung, ada pula yang berbisik-bisik, "ada pasangan yang bertengkar." Begitu kata para pengunjung yang berbisik, tapi malang, Auel mendengarnya, dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Kalian jangan menyangka yang bukan-bukan, lagipula kami tidak bertengkar! Dan lagi aku juga bukan pasangannya! Aku hanya berusaha memberi nasihat pada cewek tak tahu diri ini! Tak usah memperhatikan kami, jadi pergilah!" Seru Auel dengan tatapan mata yang galak nan sangar dan berhasil membuat para pengunjung lari, karena para pengunjung yang dianggap Auel adalah pengganggu itu sudah pergi, Auel pun berbalik ke arah Stellar.

"Nah Stellar, apa kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau cari?" Tanyanya, tapi cewek blonde tersebut tak berada disampingnya, nampaknya ia meninggalkan Auel ketika ia lagi marah-marah pada para pengunjung tadi, dan lenyapnya Stellar membuat Auel tambah geram.

"Akh! Sudah berputar-putar di mall, supermarket dan toserba saja membuatku sangat lelah, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan mencari anak itu! Dosa apa sih aku ini!" Seru Auel sambil membanting keranjang belanja kosong yang dipegangnya sampai patah, disekitar Auel sepi, jadi tak ada yang tahu nasib keranjang tersebut saat itu.

Auel pun berlari mencari Stellar dan berharap agar anak itu tak tersesat, karena hanya akan menambah rasa lelahnya.

DUK! Tiba-tiba Auel menabrak orang yang berada didepannya, karena tak sempat mengecilkan kecepatan jalannya yang lumayan cepat.

"Aduh!" Seru Auel dan orang yang ditabrak.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata dong! Jangan pakai lutut!" Seru Auel dan orang yang ditabrak.

Orang yang ditabrak wajar berkata seperti itu, tapi Auel, pelaku penabrakan, sangat tak wajar berkata seperti itu.

"Hee… Auel ya~ ?Tumben di mall?" Tanya sang korban yang ditabrak.

"Zora, ngapain kau di sini?"Auel balik bertanya, sambil memandang gadis bertubuh kecil itu berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Cuma mau mencari hadiah ultah untuk si rambut putih," Balasnya, sambil membenarkan posisi topinya yang miring. Auel hanya mengucapkan oh. Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman dari bagian informasi di mall. _"Perhatian untuk pengunjung yang tersesat bernama **Bapak Auel Neider**, diberitahukan bahwa harus segera ke bagian informasi di lantai dua, karena **anak anda** bernama Stella telah menunggu, sekian dan terima kasih."_

Auel melotot, "kenapa malah aku yang dikatain tersesat! Dia kan yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan pergi entah kemana! Akh, bikin malu saja! Dan lagi aku bukan papanya, aku masih lajang tahu!" Seru Auel.

"Wah, wah, orang sebesar ini bisa tersesat, bikin malu, cowok pula~ Ah~ apakah adik mau kuantar ke bagian informasi, takutnya kamu tersesat~ oh ya! Sejak kapan kamu punya anak? Kapan kau kawin? Kenapa aku nggak diundang? Kawin dengan siapa? Meyrin ya?" Goda Zora, dan berhasil membuat Auel emosi.

"Berisik! Dia yang tersesat bukan saya! Aku juga belum kawin! Lagipula jika aku kawin aku juga tak akan mengundangmu dengan orang yang bernama Shinn Asuka itu!" Seru Auel dan bergegas pergi, agar tak diberi ejekan lebih banyak lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, dosa apa sih aku ini?" Gumam Auel dalam hati.

"Ya, ya terserah~ awas kalau kalau tersesat lagi lho. Oh iya! Tunggu Auel!" Seru Zora, dan berhasil membuat Auel berhenti dari larinya. "Apa? Mau ngejek lagi ?" Jawabnya datar.

Zora menggeleng, ia hanya tersenyum licik, "kau belum memberiku uang taruhan yang kemarin!"

* * *

Aku tak percaya, aku tak percaya dengan pembicaraan Luna di telepon tadi pagi. Benarkah?

Apakah kemungkinan ada hubungan khusus antara Yzak dan Meyrin?

Akh! Aku memikirkan hal itu dari tadi.

Nampak es teh yang ada di hadapanku sekarang nampak tak nikmat untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku memilih untuk mengacak-acak rambutku. Pusing, ya, itu yang kurasakan.

Tapi tunggu! Memberikan hadiah ultah kan biasa saja, tapi, kado pemberian Meyrin katanya berwarna pink! Dan itu bisa saja memberi hadiah dengan kertas kado pink yang berarti sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang…

Ah, palingan itu hanya warna faforit Meyrin atau ia terpaksa memakai kertas kado bekas karena malas beli atau tak ada uang sisa seperti pada Miriallia dengan boneka kelinci sial itu untuk membeli kertas kado baru.

"Tenang saja Shiho, tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan, kau harus ber_postive thinking_!" Kataku dalam hati sambil menyesap es tehku yang mulai tak dingin.

"Yo! Ngelamun!" Tiba-tiba saja ada tepukan keras dipundakku, dan mengakibatkanku sedikit tersedak.

Aku berbalik, siapa yang dengan beraninya melakukan hal seperti ini kalau tak lain dan tak bukan…

"Miri… Jangan bikin kaget," ucapku sambil melanjutkan minum. Ia hanya tersenyum, dan duduk di depanku.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf! Habis kulihat dari luar café kau melamun, sudah budaya ya?" Katanya sembari memanggil seorang maid untuk memesan makanan.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir," jawabku datar sambil melihat bongkahan es batu yang mulai mengecil di dalam es tehku.

"Oh! Pasti soal hubungan Yzak dan Meyrin!" Ujarnya sambil menerima nasi omelet pemberian seorang maid yang dipanggilnya tadi.

Aku terbelalak, "kenapa kau bisa tahu!"

"Tentu, kan mereka pacaran," jawabnya pendek, aku masih terbelalak, benarkah?

"Ternyata memang benar, sesuai dugaanku mereka pacaran," Gumamku. Aku menyalahkan diriku, kenapa aku selalu memendam rasa suka ini? Kenapa aku tak mengungkapkannya dari dulu? Ah sudahlah… Mungkin memang sudah takdir…

"Hei! Ngelamun lagi nih~" Kata Miri sembari menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku, sontak membuatku kaget. Aku menatap Miri, tatapan cemas matanya, membuatku jadi tak enak hati.

"Ahaha, tidak kok, oya kau tahu mereka pacaran darimana?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, walau nampaknya terlihat sangat terpaksa bagi Miri.

"Dari Cagalli, kebetulan tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan dia dapat kabar itu dari Luna," Jawabnya sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi omelet ke dalam mulutnya.

Eh, dari Luna? Kenapa Luna tak memberitahuku bahwa mereka memang pacaran di telepon tadi pagi? Kenapa tadi pagi ia hanya berkata hubungan, yang katanya belum pasti itu adalah hubungan antar pacar dan pacar? Kenapa pada Cagalli ia yakin bahwa itu adalah hubungan khusus yaitu pacaran?

Apakah ia merasa tak enak hati untuk meberitahuku karena aku suka… suka Yzak?

"Lho, mau kemana Shiho?" Tanya Miri padaku yang tiba-tiba melihat aku beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku ada urusan, maaf ya aku tinggal," Ujarku pada Miri. Miri mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan padaku, aku pun keluar dari café, dari kejauhan ia masih tetap melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku pun memanggil taksi yang kebetulan melintas pelan di dalam taksi aku termenung. Mengingat masa-masa kecilku dulu, dari kecil aku sudah berteman dangan Dearka, Miri dan tentu saja Yzak.

Dari SD aku menyukai Yzak, sampai sekarang…

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku yang berusaha kutahan dari tadi sudah jatuh dan menghiasi pipiku… Aku menangis sembari melihat pemandangan dari jendela taksi, berharap dengan melihat pemandangan kota, tangis ini segera reda.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang kutuju, aku berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar, lalu aku pun segera memencet bel yang berada di samping gerbang besar tersebut, di atas bel ada sebuah papan dengan bingkai ukiran yang indah bertuliskan _Attha._

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara dari speaker yang berada di bawah bel. "Maaf, dengan siapa ini?" Kudengar tanya salah satu pelayan di rumah Cagalli melalui speaker itu. Kenapa aku bisa yakin bahwa ini suara pelayan bukan suara Cagalli? Singkat saja, karena kata-katanya sopan.

"Saya Shiho, temannya Cagalli, aku mau bertemu dengannya, apakah Cagalli ada?" Jawabku.

"Oh, baiklah silahkan masuk," lalu gerbang besar di depanku pun terbuka, seolah gerbang besar itu juga berkata _mari, silahkan masuk_.

Aku pun memasuki halaman rumah Cagalli, ini kali pertama aku ke rumahnya, sebenarnya menurutku ini bukan halaman rumah, tapi taman kota, walaupun taman kota masih kalah besar dari taman Cagalli ini, entah, menurutku taman belakangnya mungkin lebih besar lagi dari taman tempat aku berada saat ini.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Cagalli yang lebih besar dari gerbang yang kumasuki tadi, seorang pelayan cantik menghampiriku, dan membimbingku ke tempat dimana Cagalli berada.

Pelayan cantik tersebut menunjukkan sebuah pintu, dan mempersilahkan aku memasuki pintu itu, "di dalam kamar, Nona Cagalli telah menunggu anda," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, aku jadi merasa sungkan karena diperlakukan seperti itu, dan nampaknya pelayan cantik tersebut mengetahuinya, dia menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku sambil tertawa kecil, "anda tak usah sungkan… " Ia pun membukakan pintu kamar Cagalli, kulihat Cagalli yang berada di atas ranjangnya yang besar, sedang sibuk mengetik di laptop _orange_ yang selalu ia bawa ke sekolah. Pelayan cantik tersebut pun menundukkan badan lalu pamit pergi, aku mengucapkan terima kasih, walau nampaknya tak sempat karena pelayan cantik itu telah berlalu.

Aku pun memandangi Cagalli, nampaknya ia tak sadar akan kehadiranku yang telah memasuki kamarnya, aku pun menghampirinya dan juga duduk di ranjang tepat di sampingnya, ia masih belum menyadari kehadiranku, tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada layar laptop dengan kedua tangan sibuk mengetik, aku penasaran, dia sedang sibuk mengetik apa? Kupandangi layar laptop miliknya. Ah~ dia FB-an… Kukira mengetik sebuah novel atau apalah, walaupun aku tahu bahwa Cagalli bukan tipe orang yang suka menulis sebuah cerita apalagi novel. Kuperhatikan lagi Cagalli, nampaknya ia sedang asyik chatting dengan seseorang, hmm siapa ya?

Kubaca di kotak obrolan, _Athrun Justice luv Cagalli_, hoek! Tak kusangka Athrun menggunakan nama seperti itu di FB! Nama _Athrun Justice_nya sih keren tapi kata berikutnya itu yang membuatku merinding…! Kalau aku jadi Caga sudah kuprotes Athrun untuk segera mengubah namanya, kupandangi Caga lekat-lekat, (yang masih belum menyadari kehadiranku) nampaknya ia ok ok saja dengan nama FB Athrun.

Ahh sudahlah…~ Aku jadi teringat dengan perkataan Asagi dulu, "Athrun dan Cagalli adalah pasangan paling unik di muka dunia nyata dan maya!" Hmm kurasa itu benar.

Aku jadi ingin tahu nama FB milik Caga. Kalau kuperhatikan dari watak Caga sih, pasti ia ogah memakai nama yang ada luv, luph dan berbagai kata lebay lainnya.

Kedua mataku pun melirik ke sudut kiri atas dekat dengan profile picture, aku terbelalak. _Cagalli Akatsuki-chan luph Athrun Justice-kun_ .

"Ikh! Sama saja!" Jeritku, sontak membuat Cagalli yang sedang asyik itu terkejut, ia pun menoleh ke sebelahnya dan dengan seketika ia terkejut lagi ketika mengatahui bahwa ada aku di sebelahnya. "Shiho! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, kapan kau masuk!" Serunya, dengan segera ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menutup layar laptop lalu memeluknya. Seolah ia tak ingin aku tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Tapi terlambat Cag~

"Percuma kau menutup laptopmu, jadi karena itu, kamu tak mau memberikan email dan nama Fbmu kepada teman-teman ketika semester baru saat sharing biodata dulu, iyakan Cagalli Akatsuki-chan luph Athrun Justice-kun~?" Kataku sambil menyeringai, dan alhasil membuat wajah Cagalli cemberut dan mengeluarkan semburat warna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Haha, tenang-tenang, aku takkan memberitahukan pada yang lain, terutama Miri dan Asagi," kataku tertawa kecil sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Cagalli yang masih memeluk laptopnya.

Cagalli pun menatapku, nampaknya ia percaya padaku, ia pun duduk kembali di ranjangnya, dan membuka kembali layar laptopnya.

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan kamu kemari?" tanyanya sambil mengklik tulisan _log out_ .

"Apa karena soal Yzak dengan adiknya Luna?" Sambungnya lagi, kali ini ia menatap diriku, dengan tatapan sayu.

Mendengar hal itu, tawa yang tadi masih menghiasi wajahku, seketika lenyap, aku menunduk.

"iya… kau benar."

* * *

"STELLAR! Apa yang tadi kau katakan pada bagian informasi tadi hah!" Seru Auel sambil menatap lawan bicaranya tersebut dengan tatapan geram. Lawan bicaranya hanya menaruh telunjuknya yang mungil ke dagunya, "ng… anu, tadi saat Stella sedang berkeliling di rak-rak yang memajangkan tempat pensil yang lucu, Stella menyadari bahwa Auel lenyap, dan Stella pun kebetulan melihat ada bagian informasi di dekat Stella, dan menyuruh mereka mencari Auel, tapi mereka bertanya pada Stella, seperti apa Auel itu. Karena Stella lupa Auel itu seperti apa, dan Stella hanya ingat watak Auel yang keras sekali seperti orang tua, jadi Stella bilang aja kepada mereka, Auel itu orang tuaku karena Sting pernah bilang bahwa Auel itu kayak orang tuaku yang selalu memarahiku, begitu~"

Mendengar penjelasan Stellar yang pelan nan polos membuat Auel makin bertambah geram, ia ingin membentak Stellar lagi, tapi ia hentikan niatnya itu karena wajah Stella yang begitu _innocent._

Auel pun hanya menghela nafas panjang, berharap dengan menghela nafas, emosinya segera reda.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang berlari melintas di samping Auel dan Stellar yang dalam posisi sedang berhadapan, "hoi, orang tua! Sudah bertemu dengan anakmu ya rupanya!" Seru orang tersebut sambil terus berlari.

"Diam kau, Sabnak!" Seru Auel. Rupanya itu adalah Orga yang kebetulan juga berada di mall ketika pengumuman (sial) itu di umumkan.

Lalu tak berapa lama, seseorang memanggil Auel. "Wah Auel~ Sebagai orang tua jangan bikin anak bersedih ya, masa sebagai orang tua sampai tersesat, malah anaknya yang mencari-cari~"

Auel geram lagi, emosinya yang mulai mereda naik lagi, ia pun berbalik ke arah orang yang mengejeknya barusan "kau juga diam, Caldwell!" Auel pun dengan sigap hendak menangkap Asagi, kalau bisa Orga juga, tapi kemejanya tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menarik.

Nampak tangan mungil Stellar sedang menggenggam erat bagian belakang kemeja Auel, Stellar memandang Auel dengan tatapan innocent (lagi). Seraya mengatakan "Auel jangan pergi…"

Melihat tatapan 'mematikan' itu membuat Auel terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia pun segera melihat ke arah lain, ia tak mau hati dinginnya ini luluh dengan gampangnya oleh tatapan Stellar. Tapi tiba-tiba sepasang matanya menangkap dua orang yang nampaknya tak asing baginya.

Ia melihat dua orang itu berjalan beriringan, nampak seperti pasangan kencan, Auel berusaha memfokuskan tatapan matanya.

"Sepertinya, aku kenal mereka… Ah! Jauh sekali, aku tak bisa lihat!" Auel pun menggosok-gosokkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya, semoga dengan cara ini bisa lebih memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Cowok berambut putih, dengan seorang cewek… Itu kan Yzak! Apa dia sedang kencan?" Seru Auel dalam hati, Auel berusaha melihat siapa cewek yang bersama, Yzak tapi terhalang oleh beberapa pengunjung mall. Karena hari sudah mulai malam mall tersebut semakin ramai. Tapi Auel tak menyerah, ia berjalan ke arah samping berharap ia bisa melihat siapa cewek itu.

"Hmm, rambutnya merah? Tunggu, jangan-jangan kakaknya Meyrin! Ah, tapi rambutnya kok panjang? Lagipula rambut cewek yang bersama si rambut putih itu bukan merah marun. Tunggu… twintails?" Auel terbelalak, kedua bola matanya tiba-tiba mengecil, ia pucat seketika, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari kedua pelipisnya, ia seperti melihat penampakan. Melihat tingkah Auel yang sedikit aneh, membuat Stellar sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "ada apa Auel?" Tanyanya, segera ia berdiri di depan Auel yang masih terbelalak.

"...Rin…" Ujar Auel, Stellar bingung, ia tak begitu dengar ucapan Auel barusan, 'Rin? Stellar beranggapan bahwa tadi Auel menyebutkan salah satu nama karakter **V*calo*d** kesukaannya setelah Teto.

Tapi Auel mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama lagi kali ini, dan Stellar pun berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama di kesempatan keduanya ini.

"Rin… Meyrin.." Ucap Auel dengan tatapan mata yang sama.

* * *

Hmmm... masih bersambung ya, semoga kalian tidak bosan...

Terima kasih buat yang mereview, yang hanya membaca juga tak apa (asal ingat namaku saja) *plak!*

Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saya cuma bisa speechless karena menyadari update-an fic ini, terutama chapter ini yang super lamaaaaaaaaa~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS and GSD**

* * *

"Kau sudah terima undangannya?" Ucap Dearka sembari menyapu, berusaha meloloskan beberapa daun kering yang tersangkut di rerumputan yang panjangnya sebetis orang dewasa, "Hei Sting, dengar tidak! Oya sebelum itu, potonglah rumput-rumput di dekatku ini, aku jadi tak bisa menyingkirkan daun-daun keringnya!" Sambung si pemuda rambut pirang itu lagi, sambil tetap berusaha menyapu dedaunan kering. Si kepala hijau itu tidak terlalu mendengar perintah Dearka karena ia sedang memotong rumput dengan mesin pemotong rumput yang menimbulkan suara yang cukup bising di telinga. Tapi ia tetap saja menganggukkan kepalanya, walau ia tak tahu apa yang pemuda pirang itu bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba gadis ikal berambut pirang dengan kamera tergantung di lehernya, menghampiri kedua cowok itu.

"Oy, kalian berdua, ngapain jam segini _ngebersihin_ taman sekolah? Sudah 18.30 lho," Kata gadis itu, sambil memasang tatapan menyelidik. "Ah~ Aku tahu, pasti kalian lupa membersihkan taman ini tadi sore, dan kalian dengan terpaksa membersihkannya malam-malam begini, karena takut si ketua Osis rambut putih itu murka kan?" Sambungnya, kali ini ia memasang tatapan meledek kepada Dearka dan Sting.

Dearka hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal, "ya, ya, kau benar. Sudah puas tertawanya, hah? Dan yang lebih penting, ngapain ke tempat ini jam segini, Caldwell? "

"Oh, hanya mau menaruh berita panas ini di komputer klub, soalnya ini milik gebetanmu, takutnya besok aku lupa membawa data ini," jawab Asagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah flashdisk merah, yang terdapat tulisan _**milik Miri**_ di sudut bawahnya. Kedua Alis Dearka pun bertautan.

"Ralat. Dia bukan gebetanku."

"Lalu?"

"Calon pacar kayaknya lebih keren…"

Kali ini kedua alis Asagi yang bertautan, "terserah," ucapnya sambil hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang ada 'berita panas', memangnya tentang apa?" Cegat si pemuda pirang sambil nyengir, Asagi pun ikutan nyengir tapi lebih ke arah cengiran misterius.

"Pokoknya ini masih rahasia, tapi aku kasih bocoran sedikit deh, ini berita kocak~" Ucap Asagi, nampak ia sedang memikirkan sebuah kejadian yang sepertinya baru saja terjadi yang membuatnya sedikit tertawa kecil, sehingga membuat pemuda rambut pirang di hadapannya itu tambah penasaran.

"Ini tentang Bapak Auel dan anaknya, Stellar," Sambung Asagi, wajahnya memerah berusaha menahan tawa.

Mendengar ucapan Asagi barusan sontak membuat Sting yang dari tadi diam menekuni mesin pemotong rumputnya yang tiba-tiba macet semenit yang lalu pun terbelalak kaget.

"A-anaknya Auel? Stellar?"

* * *

Pemuda rambut hitam itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya melewati pintu depan, sembari menggenggam amplop kecil berwarna perak yang berisikan sebuah undangan yang berwarna perak pula, dan ia juga menggenggam sebuah koran untuk hari ini. Pemuda itu berjalan gontai memasuki rumah, nampak raut wajah mengantuk masih terlukis di wajahnya yang berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

"Shinn!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya memanggil namanya. Yang dipanggil pun berbalik, ia kenal dengan suara itu jadi tak begitu nampak raut wajah kaget di wajahnya.

Ia memandangi si pemanggil dan mendekatinya, nampak raut wajah mengantuknya sedikit hilang keberadaannya.

Si pemanggil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, walau jarak antara mereka tak begitu jauh, tapi ia tetap saja melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Karena mengetahui yang dipanggilnya mendekat, si pemanggil pun ikut mendekat.

"Luna, kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau datang kemari?" Tanya Shinn, yang dipanggil.

"Ah, tidak, tadi aku hendak ke rumah Shiho di blok 4 sana. Kebetulan aku melihatmu, jadi ya-"

"Mau mampir?" Potong Shinn dengan cepatnya, lantas membuat gadis yang di depannya itu kehabisan kata-katanya. Gadis itu pun nampak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Tapi terlambat, lagi-lagi Shinn dengan cepat mengerti maksudnya dan dengan segera membuka pintu pagar yang membatasi mereka berdua, sembari menunjukkan raut wajah yang mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

"Eh, anu… Boleh nih?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak. Lagipula aku juga mau membicarakan sesuatu," ucap Shin sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya, Luna pun mengikutinya,"tanya apa?" Ucapnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang berambut merah marun tersebut.

Shinn sedikit melirik Luna, dia sedikit bingung memilih kata-kata untuk memulai pertanyaannya.

"Ng, anu… katanya, si Neider sudah jadi seorang 'ayah' ya?"

* * *

Auel memandangi kertas yang ditempel di dinding yang berada di hadapannya tersebut dengan tatapan mengutuk pada benda yang terpampang di dinding koridor tersebut, saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 06.24.

hanya 1-4 orang yang berada di sekolah, jad kecil kemungkinan ada yang melihat pemuda itu ber-_deathglare_ dengan kejamnya di koridor pada sebuah kertas.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melepaskan kertas tersebut dari dinding.

Ia lalu meremas-remaskannya menjadi bulatan yang tak beraturan bentuknya, dan ia membuang hasil remasan tersebut sembarangan.

Emosinya pun sedikit reda, tapi tak bertahan lama, karena sepasang matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang persis sama seperti yang diremas dan dibuangnya tadi. Kali ini lebih besar, dengan kertas dan ukuran tulisan yang lebih besar, dengan fotonya yang kemarin pada saat di mall dengan ukuran yang lebih besar juga, lebih tepatnya kali ini yang dilihatnya terbilang _jumbo._ Auel memandangi kertas itu, masih bertuliskan judul yang sama dengan kertas yang dilempar dan dibuangnya tadi. Dengan _deathglare_ level _max _ia memandangi benda itu. **"HEBOH! NEIDER, SI BANCHOU KELAS 1-2 MEMPUNYAI ANAK?**" **LIPUTAN X TERDEPAN DAN TERPERCAYA! **_**By: Asagi Caldwell**_

"Caldwell sialan, ternyata dia benar-benar menulis tentang kejadian kemarin sampai 'sebegininya'!" Jerit pemuda biru itu sambil berusaha melepaskan kertas yang kali ini ukurannya lebih besar darinya, ia terus berusaha melepaskan benda tersebut dari dinding, tapi percuma, kertas tersebut masih terpampang dengan gagahnya di dinding koridor. _Lem apa yang dipakainya? Ini sih lebih kuat dari lem tikus! Lagipula, bagaimana caranya dia membuat berita ' jumbo' ini dalam waktu satu malam?_

"Oi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sepertinya mengarah pada Auel, pemuda itu pun berbalik dan nampak si Ketua Osis sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah… Tidak," ucap Auel pendek, sembari berusaha menutupi berita ukuran _jumbo_ yang terpampang di dinding koridor dengan tubuhnya yang jelas kalah dalam ukuran 'jumbo'.

"Percuma kau menutupi berita itu, aku sudah tahu-puh…!" Kata Yzak sembari berusaha menahan tawa, tapi tetap terlihat jelas di mata Auel. Alhasil membuat pemuda yang menjadi topik pembicaraan utama di berita itu cemberut.

"Ah, sudahlah, kalau tetap di sini aku pasti tak akan berhenti tertawa," Ujar Yzak sambil segera berlalu, hati Auel makin dongkol karena mendengarkan ucapan pemuda rambut putih itu barusan, tapi tanpa sengaja sepasang matanya mendapati sesuatu yang tak biasa di genggaman Yzak, selain 1-2 buku dan beberapa lembar kertas yang dibawanya nampak sebuah bungkusan berwarna jingga kecoklatan yang sepertinya berusaha ia sembunyikan dibalik beberapa kertas dan buku-buku yang dibawanya itu. Bentuk bungkusan itu sepertinya persegi panjang dan dibalut dengan pita coklat tua. "Itu seperti sebuah kado," gumam Auel, tapi gumamannya terdengar oleh Yzak, dan membuat pemuda rambut putih itu sedikit terperanjat. Yzak pun berbalik ke arah Auel dengan raut wajah agak terkaget,"a-apa?"

"Aku bilang ITU seperti sebuah kado," jawab Auel sambil menunjuk ke arah bungkusan 'mencurigakan' yang dibawa oleh Yzak.

"Ah, oh ini, aku kira benda ini tak akan terlihat oleh orang lain karena sudah berusaha kututupi dengan buku-buku dan lembaran-lembaran file lama, ternyata masih terlihat juga."

"Benda yang kau bawa itu kan menyolok, jelas saja mudah terlihat walau ukurannya terbilang tak terlalu besar." Jawab Auel lagi sambil tetap mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada bungkusan tersebut.

"Sepertinya itu hadiah, isinya apa? Untuk siapa?" Kata Auel lagi, dengan tatapan menyelidik sekaligus dengan raut wajah sedikit penasaran. Yzak merasa agak enggan menjawab pertanyaan juniornya tersebut, tapi karena melihat tatapan mata Auel yang agak _innocent_ yang mungkin dipelajarinya saat sering menghadapi Stellar, Yzak pun agak luluh hatinya.

"Untuk seseorang. Kemarin aku dibantu oleh adiknya Lunamaria untuk membantuku memilih. Kau tak perlu tahu lebih dalam lagi, karena ini bukan urusanmu, lagipula ini bukan hadiah. Ini cuma pengganti benda kesayangan seseorang yang telah kuhilangkan dulu. " Jawab Yzak dengan nada yang agak terdengar ogah-ogahan.

_Adiknya Lunamaria? _

_Ah, si meyrin. Jadi waktu itu si Meyrin menemani dia._

"Lalu, kenapa harus Meyrin?"

Yzak sedikit melirik ke arah orang yang bernama Neider tersebut, "karena, cuma dia satu-satunya anggota Osis yang paling bisa kuandalkan setelah si wakil, dan lagi, dia juga seorang perempuan. Bayangkan, kalau aku meminta bantuan pada anggota osis lainnya yang pria, seperti Dearka, Nicol, Athrun, dan beberapa makhluk sejenis mereka lagi yang bukan perempuan!"

"Oh. Tapi, bukannya masih ada lagi anggota osis yang cewek selain Meyrin, ada si wakil yang rambut coklat panjang dan si Attha itu kan'?"

"Cewek rambut coklat panjang? Shiho maksudmu? Kalau dia… Errr… Tidak bisa. Lagipula… Aku sering merepotkannya. Kalau si Cagalli, menurutku dia bukan seorang perempuan jadi aku tak bisa meminta bantuan padanya…"

"Oh." Jawab Auel dengan nada pendek yang menjadi pertanda sesi pertanyaannya telah ditutup. Walau setelah itu dia sedikit berpikir, jika Attha mendengar perkataan terakhir si rambut putih itu pasti dia akan tersinggung berat.

Ralat, sangat berat.

.

.

"Hatsh!" Terdengar suara bersin dari dalam kelas 3-5. Lacus hanya tertawa kecil mendengar suara bersin seseorang yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"Ada yang sedang membicarakanmu Cag," ujarnya dengan senyum simpul khas gadis rambut pink itu.

"Hee? Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" Tanya Cagalli, si gadis rambut pirang yang berada di depan lacus, gadis pirang itu menatap Lacus lekat-lekat sembari membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu.

Lacus hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar tanggapan temannya tersebut, ia berjalan mendahului Cagalli yang masih tengah sibuk dengan hidungnya.

"Indera keenamku yang mengatakan itu, kok." Ujarnya sambil tetap memasang senyum simpul khasnya.

* * *

Jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 19.25. Aku terlambat 25 menit dari waktu acara yang tertera di undangan berwarna perak yang kuterima tadi siang.

Aku berusaha mempercepat lariku dari halte bus di perempatan tadi menuju kediaman keluarga Joule.

"Shiho~!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan seseorang yang kukenal dari arah kiriku. Aku melirik ke arah asalnya sahutan tersebut, dan nampaklah seorang Lunamaria Hawke yang sedang mengendarai skuternya, nampak dia sedang menyamai kecepatan skuternya dengan kecepatan lariku.

"Hei hei, kau bermaksud mengejekku dengan mengendarai benda itu ya?" Ucapku sembari memberikan tatapan sinisku padanya dan skuternya.

"Hahaha, tahu saja. Kau juga sih, tak mengangkat telepon dariku, padahal aku hendak menjemputmu tadi, tapi karena kau tak mengangkat, ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri. Tahu-tahu aku bertemu denganmu di sini." Ujarnya sembari tetap fokus ke jalan yang ada di hadapannya. Aku pun memeriksa ponselku yang berada di tas kecilku sambil tetap berlari.

_6 panggilan tak terjawab, dan semuanya dari Lunamaria._

"Ah iya, maaf deh." Ucapku, dengan sedikit cengengesan.

Lunamaria hanya memasang wajah cemberut khasnya, tapi tak berapa lama ia tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Ya sudah, ayo naiklah!" Ucapnya, sambil memberhentikan skuternya dan mempersilahkan diriku naik.

"Kalian berdua telat! Sangat telat!" Seru gadis pirang itu padaku dan Luna. Ya, gadis pirang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cagalli. Aku hanya menunduk cuek dan berusaha menatap ke arah lain, tapi tatapan milik Cagalli tak mampu membuat sepasang mataku ini menatap ke arah lain selain untuk menatap matanya. Sementara itu, Luna hanya meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke kepalanya dengan memasang tatapan yang merasa tak bersalah.

"Dan lagi, acara dansanya sedikit lagi mau dimulai tuh, lebih baik sebelum itu kalian cepatlah bergegas menaruh kado kalian di sana!" Ujar Cagalli sembari mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bentuk kado dengan ibu jarinya sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tangannya yang lain.

Aku pun menurut saja dan pergi ke arah meja itu… Ah, tapi kenapa Luna hanya diam saja?

"Lho, kau tak menaruh kadomu di sana?" Tanya Cagalli yang juga menyadari tingkah Luna.

"Ah, anu~ Aku tak membawa apa-apa~" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan tanda 'peace' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil nyengir.

"Heh! Jadi kau cuma bawa badan saja alias kau cuma berniat datang kemari tanpa memberikan apapun?" Seru Cagalli, si gadis berambut merah marun itu makin meningkatkan cengirannya. Aku dan Caga hanya geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

"Osh! Kalian bertiga!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat kukenal, itu Dearka, Athrun, Nicol, Rusty dan… dan Yzak!

Aku sedikit salah tingkah saat bertemu ketua. Kulihat Luna, dia menyahut seruan mereka tadi, ah lebih tepatnya seruan tadi milik Dearka. Dan Luna ber-_high five_ ria dengan Dearka dan Rusty.

Aku iseng untuk melirik Caga, karena sejak kedatangan 5 cowok itu Cagalli belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun alias diam.

Ternyata!

Di wajahnya sekarang nampak semburat merah, dan ia sepertinya salah tingkah, tapi salah tingkahnya lebih parah daripada salah tingkah milikku! Kulihat dia makin mematung ketika 5 cowok itu makin mendekat, ah ralat, ketika Athrun-san makin mendekat. Memang sih kuakui, penampilan Athrun-san saat ini keren, pantas saja seorang Caga sampai bereaksi seperti sekarang ini.

Kulihat Athrun-san menyapa Caga dengan lembutnya, tapi Caga sontak bereaksi seperti agak judes untuk menutupi perasaannya. Mungkin akan memalukannya jika diketahui yang lain. Ah percuma Cag~ Aku sangat jelas melihat 'hal yang sebenarnya'.

Dan ternyata aku baru menyadari bahwa, temanku yang bernama Cagalli Yula Attha ini adalah seorang **tsundere. **Aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat mereka berdua, hingga Luna berkata…

"Eh eh. Yzak-chi! Kenapa di umur seperti sekarang ini masih merayakan pesta ulang tahun" Ujar gadis rambut merah marun itu, sontak membuat Yzak agak sewot mendengarnya. Dearka hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Luna.

"Jangan panggil aku Yzak-chi, dan lagi ini permintaan dari ibuku untuk selalu membuat pesta kalau ada keluarganya yang berulang tahun, tak peduli umur berapa mereka. Tanya saja pada Dearka!" Jawab Yzak dengan nada sewot khasnya.

"Ah, masa sih, aku tak tahu tuh~" Ucap Dearka sambil bersiap untuk lari, jaga-jaga kalau Yzak dengan tiba-tiba menerkamnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu!" Yzak siap menjitak kepala cowok pirang itu, tapi ditahan oleh Nicol. Kasihan sekali kau Nicol, selalu kau yang kerepotan ketika menghadapi mereka berdua ya.

"Yaa, setidaknya tak ada acara memukul pinata…" Gumamku.

.

.

Tiba-tiba suasana ruangan tempat kami berada berubah, suasana menjadi tenang karena diputarnya sebuah musik klasik. Pertanda acara makan-makan telah usai dan menjadi acara dansa berpasangan.

Nampak tamu undangan tengah mencari-cari pasangan untuk berdansa.

Kulirik Athrun tengah menarik Cagalli ke lantai dansa, sontak membuat wajah Cagalli makin merah padam.

_Ahh~ Tsundere memang imut~_

Kulihat Luna, baru kusadari bahwa jarak antara dia denganku telah menjauh sekarang, ia sekarang sedang berebut seorang Shinn dengan Stellar, nampak Stellar menggenggam erat jas Shinn sembari berkata "Shinn sama Stella! Harus menari sama Stella! _Ga'_ boleh sama yang lain, harus sama Stella!" dengan kerasnya , sehingga membuat Luna agak merasa nggak enak menarik Shinn dari Stellar, tapi karena tak mau merasa kalah begitu saja, Luna ikut-ikutan berteriak lebih kerasnya pada Stellar. Sementara Shinn dibuat bingung oleh keduanya. Sementara lagi, anak yang kukenal dekat dengan Stellar yang kalau tak salah bernama Auel itu hanya memasang wajah masam ketika melihat mereka bertiga ribut-ribut di tengah lantai dansa.

"Hah… kalian ini cobalah meniru Yamato-san di sana" gumamku pada Stellar, Luna dan Shinn sembari melirik juga pada Kira yang sedang berdansa bersama dua orang perempuan secara bergantian, yaitu Flay dan Lacus.

Tunggu, bukannya itu lebih tepatnya dikatakan playboy! Eh, tapi kalau soal playboy, bukanya lebih playboy Athrun-san.

Seingatku dulu, Lacus sempat berpacaran dengan Athrun dan dalam kurun waktu yang terbilang lama. Lalu Athrun sempat dekat juga dengan Luna dan Meyrin. Walau nampaknya sampai sekarang Meyrin masih ada 'rasa' pada Athrun, begitu pula dengan Meer. Dan kali ini Cagalli.

Jadi total wanita yang pernah dekat atau dekat dengannya ada… LIMA!

Aku hanya memasang wajah _spechless_ ketika menyadari hal itu. Kupandangi orang-orang yang masih berada di dekatku, tinggal Dearka dan Yzak. Nicol dan Rusty entah hilang kemana, sepertinya mereka telah mendapatkan seorang gadis untuk berdansa.

Kudekati Dearka dan Yzak, ya… daripada sendirian di tengah lantai dansa kayak orang aneh, lebih baik mengobrol santai dengan mereka berdua. Aku merasa lega karena ada teman, tapi tak bertahan lama hingga Dearka berkata, "Ah itu Miri! _Lucky_, dia lagi sendirian! Aku pergi dulu ya! Sepertinya Tolle belum menemukan Miri, jadi lebih baik aku bergegas, _Bye_!" Dearka melesat dengan cepat ke arah Miri. Aku pun _spechless_ untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ya, akhirnya tinggal kami berdua.

1 detik telah lewat.

Tak ada percakapan di atara kami.

2, 3 detik…

1 menit…

2 menit…

Terlalu sunyi!

Aku pun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, walau aku tak tahu harus ngomong apa enaknya- tiba-tiba saja Yzak menarik lenganku.

Tunggu mau kemana ini?

Tak menghabiskan semenit, Yzak membawaku ke taman belakang rumahnya, ia pun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lenganku.

"Ma-maaf, jika aku menarikmu terlalu keras," ucapnya dengan wajah menghadap ke arah lain.

Ah, dia malu-malu.

"So-soalnya, tempat itu berisik, dan lagi aku tak bisa berdansa." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah tetap menghadap ke arah lain.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkahnya, Yzak pun menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan aneh, mungkin karena aku tertawa tanpa hal yang jelas ya.

"Haha, coba kalau kamu seorang perempuan, pasti akan kukatai kau 'tsundere'," ujarku, masih tertawa kecil.

Yzak hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, mungkin tak mengerti dengan maksudku. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan." Kataku.

Hening.

Lagi-lagi suasana ini!

Ayo Shiho! Cari TOPIK! Cari TOPIK!

Ng… Lebih baik _ngebahas_ apa?

Kado yang kuberikan? Ah jangan! Malu tahu!

Soal 'bapak' Auel Neider? Ah jangan! Sudah basi!

Ng, tentang nama akun FB Cagalli dan Athrun yang l3b4y bin l4y itu? Jangan! _Entar_ ada pembaca fic yang lugu nan polos yang nggak _ngerti_ bahasa l4y!

Lalu apa dong?

"Ehem!"

Tiba-tiba Yzak berdehem sehingga membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berbalik, sepertinya dia mempunyai topik pembicaraan. Eh, tapi tunggu. Kenapa ia malah merogoh saku celananya?

Yzak menatapku, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari tangannya yang berusaha merogoh sesuatu dari saku untuk menatapnya. Suasana saat ini hening, walau masih terdengar sayup-sayup musik klasik dari ruang tempat dilaksanakannya pesta. Kami ditemani dengan cahaya lampu taman juga cahaya alami dari bulan.

Kulihat Yzak, dia menyodorkan sesuatu padaku, sesuatu yang berwarna jingga kecoklatan yang dibungkus rapi.

"Ini… Ini kan kado, untuk apa? Bukannya hari ini kau yang berulang tahun?" Ujarku sekaligus bertanya padanya.

Kulihat Yzak, waja malu khasnya makin kentara di mataku.

"Bukalah!" Ucapnya pendek.

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku pertanda bahwa aku saat ini tengah bingung, tapi kuturuti saja perintah pria ini, kubuka kado tersebut.

Nampak sebuah kalung, bukan, lebih tepatnya ini liontin. Merknya sama dengan liontinku yang dulu hilang. Tapi bentuk bandulnya berbeda, punyaku yang dulu berbentuk oval, yang kupegang kali ini berbentuk segitiga.

"Itu… Pengganti liontinmu yang dulu. Gara-gara ulahku, liontinmu hilang. Maaf." Ujarnya sembari membungkuk padaku, aku jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Tu-tunggu, itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kok, aku juga tak begitu ingat lagi kejadian itu." Ucapku dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Kau tak begitu ingat?" Yzak pun menatapku tajam. Aku mengangguk, "iya, lagipula liontin itu bukan milikku kok, aku menemukannya di jalan."

Yzak kini menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Terus, kenapa waktu itu kau menangis saat liontin itu hilang?"

"Ng… Kalau tak salah, waktu itu aku rencana hendak menjual liontin itu ke toko penjual barang bekas. Saat itu liontin dihargai dengan harga yang lumayan besar kira-kira sama dengan harga ponsel zaman sekarang! Maka dari itu aku menangis karena membayangkan uang yang akan aku peroleh melayang karena liontin itu hilang. Waktu itu aku aneh ya!" Aku sedikit tertawa saat membayangkan sifatku dulu.

Tanpa kusadari Yzak menjadi emosi karena perbuatanku, dia menatapku tajam, lebih tepatnya _deathglare_ yang mematikan…

"Yoo~ Yang lagi berduaan!"

Tiba-tiba Luna menghampiri kami, diikuti dengan Caga, Dearka, dan Miri.

"Hee, Yzak bukannya kau jadian sama Meyrin?" Tanya Miri dengan nada usil.

Deg!

Aku terkaget, iya juga ya bukannya Yzak pacaran dengan Meyrin. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Ah… Lagi-lagi perasaanku jadi sakit kalau mendengar hal itu.

"Jadian dengan Meyrin? Kata siapa?" Jawab Yzak, yang lebih tepatnya balik bertanya. Aku hanya memasang raut wajah tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Yzak.

"Bukannya Meyrin memberikanmu hadiah dengan bungkusan pink yang berart-" Ucap Luna, tapi keburu dipotong oleh Yzak.

"Hei hei, pink belum tentu berarti hal yang seperti 'itu'. Bisa saja itu cuma warna kesukaan seperti kejadian **kelinci pink pembawa malu** itu, ingat?" Jawab Yzak dengan cepat sambil menatap Dearka dan Miri yang hanya memasang raut wajah pura-pura tak bersalah.

"Hooo… Benar juga!" Ucap Miri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "terus, siapa sih yang bilang Meyrin dan Yzak jadian!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Bukanya kau?" Ucapku cepat.

Miri sontak mengelak dengan cepatnya juga, "bu-bukan aku! Aku dapat infonya dari Cagalli, kok."

"Hee? Aku?" Respon Cagalli sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sontak semua pandangan menatap ke arahnya dengan _deathglare_ masing-masing, walau yang paling kuat aura deathglarenya adalah milik Yzak.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku kan cuma mendengar info itu dari Luna, jadi aku cuma meneruskan!" Sambung Cagalli mengelak.

***Luna's pov**

DEGH!

Aku terkaget, kusadari semua tatapan mereka tertuju ke arahku, tatapan yang tak biasa, yang kudapatkan kali ini adalah tatapan mencekam yang lebih kuat dari apapun atau siapapun. Mereka seakan mengeluarkan tatapan yang hampir menyerupai tatapan 'seed mode'.

Akh, aku tak bisa berkutik!

Oh ya, aku Lunamaria Hawke, entah kenapa pov kali ini telah berganti padaku. Biasanya sih Shiho, secara dia adalah tokoh utama di fic ini. Mungkin karena ini telah mencapai akhir hidupku, jadi pov-nya berganti padaku.

Haah… Kurasakan tatapan mereka yang makin mencekam, apalagi tatapan mereka berdua itu, Yzak dan sahabatku sendiri, Shiho, aku seakan melihat sadako atau kuntilanak atau apapun itu, karena kakiku seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu sehingga membuatku tak bisa bergerak, aku cuma memasangkan senyum terbaikku pada mereka semua seakan berkata "Hey guys, don't make me nerveous, please~."

_**Fin~**_

* * *

***OMAKE***

"Hei kalian bertiga, kenapa kalian tak membawa tas?" Seru Asagi sembari menghampiri Shiho, Cagalli, dan Miriallia yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Asagi menyamakan langkahnya dengan mereka bertiga diikuti Mayura dan Juri yang mengikuti Asagi dari belakang.

"Tidak, kami bawa kok, sedikit lagi tas kami akan datang," jawab Cagalli sembari memasang senyum jahilnya.

Asagi hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya,"memangnya tas kalian berjalan sendiri? Oh, atau mungkin tas kalian dikirim kemari dengan paket kilat? Jangan bercanda~!"

"Kami tak bercanda, kalau ini hampir menyamai paket kilat, sih. Ah itu dia tas kami!" Seru Miri sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya menghadap ke arah timur, sementara Shiho hanya tersenyum geli.

"Wah wah, cepat juga dia," sambung Shiho sambil melihat ke arah yang sama dengan yang dilihat Miri, diikuti juga dengan Cagalli, "haha, itu hukuman untuknya." Ucap Cagalli.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Asagi sambil memfokuskan pengelihatannya, ia pun melihat sosok seseorang yang ia ketahui itu adalah sosok milik Lunamaria, tapi ada yang tak biasa pada Luna, ia nampak ngos-ngosan, dan lagi, hari ini ia membawa empat buah tas sekolah, yang Asagi tebak pasti milik Shiho, Caga, dan Miri dan juga milik Luna sendiri.

Melihat hal tersebut, Asagi hanya menyiapkan kamera digital miliknya untuk berita terbarunya.

Pengganti berita 'bapak' Auel Neider yang sudah basi itu.

**KARENA SALAH SANGKA! LUNAMARIA HAWKE, MENJADI PEMBANTU DALAM SEMINGGU! LIPUTAN X TERDEPAN DAN TERPERCAYA! **_**BY: Asagi Caldwell**_

"Apa-apaan anak ini, dia kan bukan anggota klub koran. Kenapa memasang berita seperti ini?" Seru gadis berambut merah marun kepada selembaran yang nampak tengah terpampang dengan indahnya di dinding koridor.

"Dia memang bukan anggota klub koran tapi dia mantan anggota klub koran," sahut seorang lelaki berambut biru langit yang berada di belakang si gadis berambut merah marun. Si gadis berambut merah marun hanya memandanginya dengan tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan, "jadi kita berdua ini korbannya."

Sedangkan si lelaki berambut biru langit itu hanya balas menatap, yang seolah tatapannya tersebut mengatakan, "kau benar, mau balas dendam huh?" Ucap lelaki itu dengan tersenyum sadis.

Si gadis merah marun hanya membalas dengan mengeluarkan sebuah '_smirk_' terhebatnya sembari mengangguk.

**OSIS ROOM**

Si rambut putih itu menatap tumpukan hadiahnya yang kemarin ia dapatkan yang sampai sekarang belum dibukanya.

Ia hanya menatap dengan tatapan tidak minat. Semua hadiah tersebut dibungkus dengan sangat cantik. Tapi itu membuat Yzak tak begitu menyukainya, karena dia menganggap, hadiah yang dibungkus dengan sangat cantik apalagi dengan simpulan pita kupu-kupu sangatlah tak cocok dengan karakternya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang matanya menangkap sebuah hadiah yang dibungkus dengan _simple_, tak menyolok. Warnanya hijau tua dengan pita berwarna merah tua yang dibalut tanpa disimpulkan menjadi sebuah simpulan pita kupu-kupu. Penasaran dari siapakah hadiah itu, si rambut putih itu membukanya.

Nampak sebuah novel karya Emily Rodda dan sebuah tempat kacamata buatan tangan, sepertinya hasil buatan dari pemberi hadiah itu sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah amplop mungil berwarna hijau muda menyembul dari balik novel yang saat ini sedang dipegang lelaki itu. Penasaran, ia membukanya.

Sebuah surat.

_Untuk Yzak Joule._

Yzak sedikit terkaget saat membaca kalimat pertama dari surat tersebut, ia kenal pemilik tulisan tangan ini.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca.

.

.

"Hoi Yzak, lusa kita karaoke bareng lagi ok! Si Kira dan Sigh dari kelas sebelah juga mau ikut!" Seru Dearka, sembari memasuki rung osis tanpa mengetuk. Ia sengaja tak mengetuk pintu karena dia sedang ingin melihat tingkah si rambut putih saat marah.

Tapi yang didapatnya hanya kebalikannya, Yzak tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, membentak pun tidak, pemuda rambut putih itu hanya memandangi si rambut pirang dengan raut wajah yang sangat berbeda. Yang hampir tak pernah ditunjukkan si rambut putih itu.

Dia. Tersenyum.

.

.

**Shiho's Room**

"Anoo… Luna, apa kau melihat amplop yang berisikan sebuah surat yang tak jadi kuberikan pada Yzak yang sebelumnya ada di mejaku?" Ucapku sembari mengangkat buku-buku dan benda-benda lainnya yang ada di atas mejaku, berharap amplop yang kucari itu muncul di hadapanku.

Luna hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari memijat-mijat sepasang bahunya yang masih pegal akibat membawa tas kami bertiga tersebut yang lumayan berat.

"Oh, amplop hijau muda itu kah yang waktu itu kau bilang padaku untuk memasukkannya bersama dengan kado yang kau berikan pada Yzak, setelah kita membeli novel untuknya waktu itu ya?" Tanya Miri.

Aku mengangguk, "ya, amplop itu yang kucari, diamplop itu berisikan sebuah surat yang batal kukasih pada yzak. Tunggu, aku kan menyuruhmu untuk memasukkan amplop yang satunya, yang berwarna jingga yang berisi kartu ucapan ulang tahun…" Dengan tiba-tiba kuhentikan kalimatku.

Eh, tadi Miri mengatakan amplop yang dimasukkannya ke kado itu adalah amplop warna hijau… !

"Lho, Shiho kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu merah seperti itu?" Tanya si gadis berambut coklat muda itu padaku.

"Mi-miri, amplop itu berisi surat yang batal kukasih pada Yzak, dan…"

"Dan? Tunggu dulu, memang isinya apa?" Tanya Miri penasaran, diikuti dengan Luna dan Caga yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja.

Aku hanya terdiam, kurasakan hawa panas di wajahku makin terasa, tiba-tiba pandangaku menjadi goyah, aku pun terduduk dengan lemas. Kutatap ketiga temanku yang sekarang sedang mengelilingiku dengan tatapan cemas mereka. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku hanya mampu mengucapkan satu kalimat saja pada mereka sebelum aku memulai pingsanku untuk saat ini.

"Amplop itu berisikan surat cintaku yang dulu batal kuberikan padanya-"

BRUK!

_**End**_

* * *

**Yappari~ Akhirnya saya berhasil menuntaskan fic ini.**

**Ternyata Shiho mengungkapkan rasa sukanya tanpa disengaja *plak  
**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk ofiai17 yang selalu betah me-review fic abal saya ini, terima kasih lagi :)**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang hanya membaca, aku sangat senang sekali jika kalian menyukai fic saya :D  
**

**Ok, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain di fandom ini (atau mungkin di fandom lain) Bubay~!**


End file.
